Pokemon Worlds Collide: The Guilt Ridden Man and The Power of Time
by RandomGuyonthestreet13
Summary: P.H.O. (Pokémon Helpers Organization), a pure and honest facility that cares for Pokémon and tames them to be pets for the general populace. Yet, no one knows what lies underneath it's ground work, nor what it soon will become if nothing is done. (Gonna be deleted).
1. Chapter 1: A bumpy ride

**A/N: I don't own Pokémon, nor do I think I should, but man do I love the games. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bunnelby Ride

* * *

Quietly, a bus speed along a road. Within this bus, many students chatted away about meaningless things, from school projects to news. Most of the students sat in the front, but one stayed in the back with the sole desire to sleep. Her arms were crossed and eyes closed as her head lay against the window sill. The bus drove on the clear road until a sudden lump of rocks appeared on the road, in front of the bus. The bus driver, noticing too late had hit the lump head on, causing the entire upheaval of the bus.

The bus shook with impressive force. Meanwhile, the girl who had been sleeping had her head thrown into the window and, through a very painful manner, she had an abrupt awakening. Fortunately, the window wasn't made of just glass, or she would have had to pay for a cracked window alongside possible concussion. Glancing around the bus for a moment, wondering what that was, she rested her head against the window once again, believing it to be a single time occurrence. The second jump and second head banging proved this theory to be wrong, alongside nearly knocking her out. Rubbing where her head had collided with the window she regained her bearings and, once again, examined her surroundings.

 _'What is going on?'_ She looked towards the front where students and teachers alike seemed shaken up by the bumpy road. With the urge to know what's going on, she stood up to move to the front. However, the bus had rocked at that moment, taking away her balance and knocking her back down into her seat. as she was about to stand back up again, a teacher called out, telling all the students to remain in their seats. She sighed with annoyance, but decided to let her mind wander instead of getting angry.

The trip itself was quick to pop up in her mind. _'I can't believe I'm even on this trip to begin with'_ She smiled. _'This is suppose to be for the top of grade, the best of my age group, and I actually got in...'_ She crossed her arms and her smile fell a bit, _'More on luck than anything though, they judged it on responsibility and knowledge and they mistook my marks for responsibility, it's kind of funny.'_ A thought crosses her mind. _'If they knew how messy my room is, or work in general, they would easily tell that I'm not responsible or organized. Well, the normal sense of organized. I don't think a chaotic storm that has general sense to it counts...'_ The image of her mess of a room ran through her mind, causing her to shudder.

The bus' launch into the air, once again, at least got her mind off the technicality that got her on this trip.

* * *

The bus drove on, as random things passed in and out of her mind, each one being cut off as the bus hit another lump of rocks on the road and causing the girl to hop a little. _'If this continues, I might just get a heart attack.'_ Glancing back on chance more than anything, and looking out the back door window, she noticed something that stopped her in her tracks. Among the mounds of dirt, she noticed a small one was moving towards the bus at an alarming speed. She clutched the bus seat and tensed up in preparation of the collision, but none came... at first. Her expectations were that the mound would crash into the bus, not run by it and create another lump. This delayed collision caught her off guard, causing her grip to slip and making her fall over.

Sitting back up, confusion spread across her face as she thought about the small pile of dirt that had just ran up to the bus. She slipped quietly from her seat to one of the further back seats, by the back door. She carefully peared at the back window and at the extended pile of rocks that curved right at the end, the part which had hit the buses tire. Suddenly, a pair of ears poke out from within the rock, as well as the upper part of a head. In a second or two, it slipped back into the ground and began to charge at the bus once again. However, while the girl had braced for impact, the bus had slowed and had effectively taken all uplift with it.

Shouting barely found its way to the girls ears from across the bus, a conversation between the bus driver and a teacher:

"We have to go faster or we'll be late for the tour!"

"We can't. There's too may road bumps, if I go any faster we'll crash!"

"I'm sure you can go at least a little bit faster."

"If you want to risk crashing I can..."

The conversation continued on, but the rest was drowned out by the rumbling of the bus' engine. Looking back towards the road, the strange pair of ears she saw fill her thoughts. _'I-I'm not seeing things... right? A Pokémon was attacking this bus.'_

An idea popped up in her mind and she quickly pulled out her phone. Opening up the camera app, she waited for any sign of movement. _'Now, where are you, little fella.'_ A flash of brown and grey dug from the ground. With a flash, a road bump, and a fumble with her phone, a picture registered. Quickly sitting back in her seat, a look of triumph spread across her face. However, turning back into her seat made her unaware as the creature charged past the bus again, and, after a few seconds, shook the bus enough to make her drop her phone.

"Ack, not again, I really don't want to break my phone..." She picked up her phone and put it in her pocket, not trusting herself to be able to hold onto it as the bus continues to hit the mounds of dirt. As the bus continued, all the teachers and students held onto something so they wouldn't fall and waited it out. The girl, however, just simply placed her left hand on the seat as she sat next to the window and stared out of it. Unfortunately for her, a bump of a slightly larger magnitude caused her hand to slip and her to tumble, and lay down on the seat. By simple chance, she was a of the bus from her spot. _'6 students and 4 teachers they may have gone overboard with the teachers.'_ Strangely enough, after the last large bump, the bumps came to a sudden halt and the bus, after a few moments of careful driving, picked up in speed.

Unbeknowst to anyone in the bus though, the Bunnelby tunneled out from the ground, breathing heavily and scurried into the forest.

After a few moments of simply enjoying an undisturbed road (the sighing of students being audible to her), she remembered the picture and pulled out her phone. After checking for cracks, she opened it up and went to the picture gallery. The picture before her showed bunny ears of brown and blue colour with a pink inside. Opening up and searching on the internet (which will cause her to pay a little extra for her phone bill she grumbled to herself) she searched for a match. _'Bunnelby, the digging Pokémon. This Pokémon can dig long through the night without losing speed, commonly used for construction/destruction, a wild one can drag you deep underground, be mindful for one in public.'_

Miriana scratched the side of her head. _'Okay, so a Pokémon was attacking a bus, this Bunnelby, but why? It doesn't say anything about it attacking moving vehicles. Usually any Pokémon prone to attacking vehicles has it explained...'_ She sighed before reclining against the window once again. 'It could have been make us crash, but considering the size of the mounds, that seems unlikely.' Miriana's mind wandered back to the conversation between the bus driver and teacher. _'Maybe to slow us down, no. Why would a Pokémon try and slow us down?'_ The bus came to a stop, and as the girl turned her head to look outside, a towering building came into view. _"Huh? Already! I thought it would take longer..."_

Students had already gotten out and stretched when she had gotten out of her thoughts. She grabbed the seat in front of her and pulled herself up before standing and following the other students. As the students walked out, a woman who was clearly agitated walked up to one of the teachers, whom showed the women a set of papers. They spoke, calming the agitated woman. Fortunately for them, they spoke quietly enough to not alarm the students, not that anyone paid attention to them.

All the students exited in an orderly fashion, conversing with one another, all except for the girl from before who was quietly in the back of the line, trying to ignore the verbal chaos around her.

"...Aright, so we can agree that we'll met up later..."

"...Come on let's dance, I haven't moved in 2 whole hours..."

"...I wonder what Pokémon they'll offer us, I hope I get the first pick, I want a fire type..."

"I wanted to bring my bag of poffins, but they were all like, "It'll disturb the Pokémon", talk about annoying..."

"I read up on the last headings in the newspapers, did you hear about the Cofagrigus crew?..."

"...WAHHHH! Please stop twirling me, I'm getting dizzy!"

While finally stepping off the bus, the girl noticed a student approach the head teacher, whom was holding a stack of papers. This conversation caught the girl's attention, likely cause she was rather close to them.

"Hey, Miss Lina, do you know when we'll be entering the building?"

"In just a little bit, we were delayed by about 10 minutes thanks to those bumps on the road... she was quite furious."

"Does it really matter that much, when I'm late to school by that much, we just continue as is..."

"They live by a very strict schedule, a minute could mean an hour to them."

"Oh, Ok."

The girl had stopped listening at that point, and walked away from Miss Lina and the student. Her mind being drawn back to the bumps on the road. _'Why was a Pokémon trying to slow us down?'_ She crossed her arms. _'Maybe a prank from a random trainer? No, that can't be it, the Bunnelby chased after us for a while, with no vehicles insight (not to mention they probably would have had to deal with the bumps themselves), so what gives, are we in danger?'_ She was simply baffled, no proper conclusion came to mind, not a conceivable conclusion anyways.

She sighed and came to a different kind of conclusion. _'if that was a random incident, than fine, but if we are actually in danger, it'd be up to me to- well not actually but still, it'd be up to me to protect everyone.'_ Smiling after that decision (even if it was more of a joke to herself than anything), she stretched her arms and back and looked up to the sky. _'It's nice and clear today, maybe I should go for a run when I get home... if I don't immediately pass out asleep.'_ Looking ahead of her, she noticed the group lining up and Miss Lina motioning her to join the group. As she took a step forward to line up too, she noticed just how much she really was in disarray.

Her uniform was a mess, all wrinkled and out of place, like she just woke up... well, she kind of did. _'I can't protect everyone looking like this.'_ She muttered jokingly. She took a moment and fixed her hair and dusted off her shirt and skirt. She tightened her shoes by pulling at the laces and tying them. Pulled up the socks to her knees and buttoned her shirt cuffs. Miss Lina just shook her head and smiled at the girls antics.

A loud booming noise was heard. The giant gates of steel had begun to open, and the group had already started moving into the building. Satisfied, she stood up tall and determined. However, before taking the first step forward, she looked at a small metallic tag on her shirt. It had gotten a little bit dusty so she wiped it with her thumb. The name 'Miriana' shined clear in the sun from the nametag. She smiled, before stepping forward to join the group.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting a little warmed up?

**A/N: I Don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Walking Steadfast (A starter on this journey)

* * *

M: Where am I? What is this? What's going on?

Author: This is the intro routine.

M: The what?

Author: A place to make jokes or set the tone through conversations of characters without it actually interfering with the story.

M: So what's the gag?

Author: Nothing, I'm just explaining things.

M: Then why am I here?

Author: So I'm not alone...

M: ...

Author: ROLE STORY!

* * *

As Miriana reached the group, and passed Miss Lina, they had already begun to move beyond the door. Stopping at the door frame, she looked beyond it and, had she not been forced to research this place ahead of time as one of the criteria for coming, should have been in awe. Instead, what laid before her had already been described to her in vivid detail, not that it wasn't still impressive though. _'I would have preferred this to be a surprise, but oh well.'_ She looked at who stood before the extravagant gardens and well maintained buildings that were surrounded by tall steel walls.

A professor clad in a white lab coat and holding a clipboard stood just beyond the front gates, the same one who had spoken to Miss Lina at the bus when they had arrived. She had long black hair and brown eyes, nothing that stood out too much, but she held herself in a way that made you want to follow her. Miriana stepped forward, passing the gate. "Urk" However, after passing the entrance, a sudden wave of nausea overtook her, stopping her in her tracks, and brought her hands to her head. Miss Lina, herself, had stopped as well, but for very different reason, staring very worriedly at Miriana. After a few seconds, the headache passed, and Miriana shook her head, riding herself of any lasting effects. _'What was that? Did I really get a concussion from banging my head against the window so much? I should be a little more careful, my head still hurts a bit...'_

Though Miriana's headache was gone, Miss Lina continued to gaze worriedly at her student, almost as if she had seen a ghost, or something similarly improbable. Despite this, Miriana was none the wiser, especially as a teacher at the front began to speak up. "I would like to introduce you to our guide, Dr. Holland." The teacher gestures over to the women besides him. Who gives a small nod to the teacher before turning to the rest of the group.

Dr. Holland spoke, her voice contrasting Miss Lina in many ways. "Hello, I would like to welcome you all here to P.H.O. the Pokémon Helper Organization, where we help tame Pokémon and then have them delivered to our costumers." Her voice held a strong yet professional force behind it, while Miss Lina was more timid by nature, even when Miss Lina would be loud and full of conviction.

 _'Their voices are_ pretty different" Miriana half-muttered. barely noticing that all the pain from her head had vanished. However, before she could think more on it, Miriana felt a tap on her shoulder. Miss Lina, who was standing behind her, gave her a worried expression. 'Speak of the teacher' Miriana joked in her head, but she did notice the concerned look in the teachers eyes. However, before either could say a word, they were cut off by a certain professor.

"Now, let us get this visit on its way." Dr. Holland announced. "First, let us go somewhere you all can put your bags down." She began to walk towards a building to the right of the doors. The group began to follow but Miriana stopped and turned to Miss Lina, whom made a multitude of different expressions, before she ultimately sighed and saying.

"Be careful not to fall behind the group." Miriana rose an eyebrow in confusion before shaking her head.

 _'That was... strange?'_ Unfortunately, she couldn't dwell on it long since, as had said, the group was already on the move, and Miriana would have to run once again to catch up.

Meanwhile, Miss Lina followed silently, only bearing a face of worry upon her face.

* * *

They arrived at the building faster than Miriana expected. The group of six students moved briskly and attentively, despite somehow still being talkative (except Miriana, who kept quiet). _'Let's take a minute to appreciate the good things in a day, like a calm and actually moving line of students.'_ A smirk spread across Miriana's face.

As they approached, Miriana couldn't help but examine the building. There were two cylinders, a thin, tall and red cylinder cut down the middle and a short, grey cylinder. The red one rested in the grey one, almost looking like a claw poking out of hiding. the flat side of red one, sadly, wasn't hollow, so it was clearly only for design instead of a very complicated chimney or something similar. Which was admittedly a bit frustrating to Miriana.

the place became much fancier, and hotter, on the inside. From within, there were many locker like cubords, designed to hold your things, and colourful decorations of Pokémon lining the walls. _'Are these for elementary schools or something? I know I'm just in middle school, but still...'_ However, that wasn't really what drew Miriana's attention. After only a few steps in, Miriana already felt sweat slipping down her forehead. _'...I-it's so hot!'_

"This is where you will be leaving your bags. This place is safe guarded with a lock, alongside the wall that protects this place, so there isn't a need to worry about your belongings." Dr. Holland, seemingly unperturbed by the heat, gestured towards said cupboards. The students quietly placed their belongings in their own respective cupboards, Miriana picking the '1L' cupboard. She glanced around the room, counting the amount of cupboards that were there.

The room was one big circle, with cupboards lining the whole wall. The size of room could be put in perspective with the amount of cupboards there were; over 50, each one the regular size of a cupboard. The middle was wide open, with the symbols of water, grass, and fire in a colourful painting. This size was rather overwhelming for the six students, including herself, and four teachers that were there. However, as Miriana was looking around the room, after dropping her stuff in her cupboard, her eyes soon wandered over to Miss Lina.

Ever since they had entered, not to Miriana's knowledge, Miss Lina had been constantly giving small, quick glances towards Miriana. Though this went unnoticed by Miriana, Miss Lina taking a first aid kit, and placing it in her hand bag. She could have just ignored it, assumed that it was probably just a regular thing for a teacher to carry, which it likely was, but Miriana couldn't help but question it. 'Is it... for me? Could it be related to what happened before?'

After letting the awkward feeling, that the prior questions gave her, fade away, she let her mind wander for a bit. She stared at the center painting and thought about those three common types, and how they were related to each other. _'Like Rock, Paper, Scissors as my brother would say.'_ However, she was dragged from her thoughts as students began walking to the front, where Miss Lina, Dr. Holland, and the other teachers were waiting. Miriana, not to leave one waiting for very long, got up herself and followed.

"Alright, has everyone drop of their bags?"

"Yes" A chorus of six students reply.

"Than let us get a move on. Dr. Holland?" Miss Lina gestured towards Dr. Holland, whom was staring intently at her clipboard.

"Next would be the gardens, right this way." She lowered her clipboard, and headed to the doors. The students, eager to follow, and possibly see Pokémon, followed close behind. Of course, Miriana had her own reasons to be eager on getting out of the building.

 _'It's **way** too hot in here.'_ Miriana whined only to herself, despising the fact that she was at the end of the line. As she Stepped out of the building, Miriana only focus was embracing the cool, fresh air.

* * *

The garden wasn't a far walk either, being a straight-away from the building they were in, and to the left of the entrance. Miriana, who would have probably jumped into a bush had she not gotten that massive head-ache, looked in awe at the giant sherburry that encircled it. _'What's with all the encircling with giant borders? You can barely see half the place when your inside of it!'_

As she slipped by the large hedges that encompassed the garden, her awe turned to shock. The garden was filled to the brim with a variety of plants, flowers, and trees, all of which seemed to have been recently cared for, glowing brightly from the morning sun. Plus, since this was just the entrance, a large open space accompanied this sight, lined with dirt that cut through the set-up of greenery, and curved into many different paths that branched out from there, leading further into the garden.

However, what drew most people's attention was the **POKEMON** that was standing in the center of the space in-between the hedges. Pokémon are usually seen as either tamed, or dangerous, regardless of their size or fur. That's why the Minccino that was standing ended up freaking most of the students out, including Miriana. Cutting through the panic, however, was Dr. Holland, who ushered the students to calm down.

Her reaction was one of humour, seemingly holding back a chuckle. "Everyone, calm down. That right their is a Pokémon I have personally been taking care of at might time here." As Dr. Holland motioned to the Minccino, the Pokémon scurried past the semi-panicked students, and onto Dr. Holland's shoulder. "This one, like many others, will be wandering the garden as you all explore-" Many responses of shock and protest came from the students, but Miss Lina stepped in to diffuse the situation.

"Their isn't need to worry. This sort of activity has been done countless years, and to this day, not a single incident has occurred." The murmurs died down, but still remained. Then a different voice cut-in.

"So, I'm guessing this has some sort of reward after it." All the students stopped and looked towards a redhead standing in the front of the group. "There is suppose to be a Pokémon hand out at the end, isn't there? And I'm assuming that not **everyone** will get a Pokémon."

 _'That's one way to motivate us to head in there.'_ Miriana thought, looking towards the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

Dr. Holland nodded, "Indeed, we will be having something of a competition, where each of you will search for a Pokémon of your preference. However, that won't be where your judged." She took a couple of papers out of her clip-board. "As you would guess," Dr. Holland said "The first assignment is on your memory and observation skills." While holding up a blank biography page, she continues. "You will be judged on how much you know, and can tell of, a Pokémon that you find in the garden. Which you will be recording on these Biography Pages." She turns to Miss Lina.

 **(Note:** A Biography Page is how Pokémon are studied in this AU. It is a page that has an empty white box in the top left, lines for name and type on the right, and lines for the description of the Pokémon underneath.)

"Ah, yes." Miss Lina took the helm of the conversation. "This can be done by yourself or in pairs, and yes, if you do it in pairs, both of you still have to give a different copy." A few (three) students sigh. "please be back here in about half an hour, there isn't a worry about getting lost, since there are maps placed all along the paths. There are security cameras laid out, around the entire garden, in case of emergencies as well. Although, you would already know that thanks to the research you were told to perform." Miss Lina turned and walked to the entrance of the garden, many students nodding as they heard.

 _'Guess I was the only one who half-heartedly researched this place... should I really even be here...'_ Miriana sighed, which luckily went unnoticed by anyone.

"Please return here when you are done, we will be waiting to go to lunch." Miss Lina finished, turning around. "Please don't keep us waiting for too long."

Without wasting a second, most of students took off solo into the forest after collecting their papers, desiring to find the rarest one and show off their knowledge. Miriana just sighed again, picked up her paper, and, as she began to walk away, a hand fell upon her shoulder. "GWAH!" As a reflex she hopped forward and turned to see who had put a hand on her shoulder. Half-expecting it to be Miss Lina with how she was acting before surmounted the surprise to see a somewhat tall and muscular girl with fiery red hair standing before her, the redhead from before.

Miriana raised an eyebrow, not because she couldn't recognize the girl, but rather why this girl wanted to talk to her. After all, anyone would be able to recognize her. _'It's Nora, the sports champ of our school.'_ Nora, who was scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, began to speak.

"Hey Miriana, want to team up for this project." Her smirk shining as bright as usual.

Miriana's eyebrow fell. "Uhm... sure? But why would you need my-"

"Sweet, after all, four eyes are better than two" She marched passed Miriana and pated Miriana's shoulder.

As Nora walked past Miriana and down the path, Miriana's contemplated for a moment. 'I kind of wanted to work alone, though only because I kind of like working alone.' Miriana turned before following Nora. A thought crossed her mind and, as she jogged up to her side, a smirk spread across her own face ."Also, four eyes aren't better than two, if we're talking about just one head that is."

* * *

Outside P.H.O., 11:15 AM:

Two shadowy figures rest on a near barren tree branch, eating Oran berries. One seemed ready to pass out while the other was holding him steady by wrapping his tail around the other's waist.

"I guess that wasn't the brightest of ideas."

"Yah, it seems we left the vents just a bit too early."

"We're lucky to still be alive... but now we know for certain, right?"

"Yeah, I may not be able to sense aura like you, but I felt it, that power."

"It nearly made me barf... I'm just lucky they didn't chase after us."

They fell silent. After a moment of silence, the injured one stood up.

"H-hey, you were at the center of that attack, don't go moving just yet."

"I know, but I want to see it"

Confused, the other one also turned to the building.

"See what?"

"Our near-unconquerable opponent, that lays beyond these towering walls."

The other one silently pondered what the other had said.

"Your a strange one Riley, a real strange one."

Riley smiled and looked at the towering wall before them. The other one let out a small chuckle.

"That I am... **WAH**!"

Riley's foot slipped and, as he fell, the tail wrapped around him nearly caused his partner to fall. Emerging from the shadows dangled a Riolu from the tail of a Shinx.

"AH! R-Riley, **THIS** is why I told you not to move."

After looking up at the Shinx struggling to hold him up, it was Riley's turn to chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't stand the heat?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor should I.**

* * *

Chapter 3, Feeling a bit lost?

* * *

M: I think we may be lost.

N: No? We're fine. There's a map right in front of us that even shows the way back.

M: Uhm... Well.

N: You can't read a map?

M: ...I was never good at it.

N: *Snrk*

M: DON'T LAUGH AT MY SHORTCOMINGS!

N: Heh... Sorry, didn't mean to make you angry.

M: I'm not angry... *Starts poking the ground with a stick* ...Just heart-broken.

* * *

Miriana placed her hand on a tree. To say the least, she was feeling calm, much calmer than usual. She looked up at the blooming trees and towards the growing plants, left to ponder. _'Could it be because of this place?'_ Her thoughts were cut off by the redhead sports champion, Nora.

"Miriana, did you find anything?"

"Nope"

She closed her eyes, feeling as if she was about to sleep standing against the tree. She felt echoes of calmness wash through her body like waves passing through her body just by being close to the tree. _'If it is thanks to this place, than that would be pretty amazing. It's so peaceful and calm...'_

"Miriana, get over here and help me search, a Caterpie is not going to be the only thing I find here."

Miriana sighed before turning towards the left, where Nora was. She ran to catch up with her, a small smile cutting across her face. "I'm coming, I'm coming." However, she was left unaware of a trail of grass that had begun to sprout from the ground in the very direction she took off.

* * *

"Riley. We're lost aren't we?"

"...maybe..."

"That would explain all the seats and tables below us... what was this place called again?"

"A cat-food-area I think."

The grate of a vent was kicked down from the ceiling.

"No, wait... a 'Cafeteria' I believe."

"Oh, well then. I'm guessing in terms of finding our way..."

Blue and yellow blurs fell from the vent.

"We're off course... We're practically on the other side of the building."

"...shoot..."

"Wait, why is it called a Cafeteria anyways? Do they use the ground to make coffee here?"

"What are you...? Wait, what's a cat?"

"No idea."

* * *

Miriana wasn't sure how she felt as she stared at the bright brown eyes of the Eevee in front of her. Nora was writing vigorously on paper, almost ignoring the Pokémon in front of her, despite the Pokémon being what she was writing about. She felt happy, which was obvious since they had just found a Pokémon Nora decided was rare enough. However, the bright brown eyes that looked at her in bewilderment left her with a strange feeling, like she had seen those eyes somewhere before.

 _'Well, I mean obviously I've seen them before. Eevee is a rather popular Pokémon, and not just because it has like 7 evolution forms... or eight. They're practically everywhere, all you need is to walk into a popular tourist spot, or something, and you'll see one. Yet, there still considered rare... for some reason?'_ Miriana wasn't sure why though. Then again, she wasn't even knowledgeable in what makes a Pokémon considered rare, so that could explain it.

Drawing complete and bio written, Nora stood back up and turned around to Miriana

"Alright, half-way done, now to find a Pokémon for you."

Miriana's hands shot up to about chest level as she shook her head. "Oh, don't worry I can find one on my own."

Nora rose an eyebrow at her. "No, you helped me so I'll help-"

However, unaware of Nora's facial expression of discontent, Miriana looked up and to the right. "Naw, besides, I didn't really do anything, you were the one who found-"

Nora's hand fell on Miriana shoulder. "We're **partners** , it would be better if we did it **together**." A little more emphasis in each word.

"You don't have t-" The brown haired girl's words were cut off as she finally looked at Nora who had visible bumps on her forehead, showing her contained anger. Said redhead seemed as if she was about to explode out of anger. "-okay." Miriana looked away beads of swear slowly tailed down her forehead out of fear.

Nora's mood shifted on a dime. "Sweet, now let's go." She walked past Miriana once again, and headed down the path, beginning the search for the next Pokémon.

As Nora left, Miriana's eyes shifted to the Eevee playing in the bushes, who had began ignoring the two hovering over it a while back. Looking at the Pokémon, a small child-like smile spread across her face earlier fears forgotten. She turned forward and in a small whisper, unheard by Nora, she said "Yah, let's go." She walked forward, catching up with Nora. Behind her, the Eevee stopped playing momentarily and stared at Miriana from behind for a few moments. It's curiosity peaked for a few moments before turning back to the bushed it was bouncing around in, and hopping back in.

As they both walked onwards through the 'forest', Miriana's eyes drifted upwards. The trees above were blooming brightly over head... "Wait, what?" Miriana stopped walking forward, catching Nora's attention, who also looked up.

Nora glanced around, but didn't seem to see it. "what is it?" Miriana simply stared dumbfounded at the trees over head.

Miriana eye-sight lowered before falling onto Nora. "Nora, what season are we in?"

Nora gave Miriana an strange look. Her uncertainty of the situation slipping through it. "T-the start of fall, why?"

"How come all the trees seem to, ya know, be like they're in fall?"

"Uh... Huh?"

Miriana brought her hand to her chin and looked towards the right. "I mean, there all completely green. Shouldn't they be turning yellow or something?"

Nora looked upwards again, know seeing what Miriana spoke about. "Well, it is the start of fall..."

"I know but- Huh?" A blur of red caught her eye. Miriana looked towards the bushes she had seen it and walked towards them. Nora had noticed Miriana's sudden change in focus and followed her to the bushes. Any questions the redhead asked her was simply ignored as she slipped past the bushes as quietly as possible, and Nora following. Well, they weren't that quiet, but they were quiet enough to not scare off the Pokémon in front of them.

Past the bushes lay a fox-like Pokémon that had five tails. All of which were raised, causing them to resemble the symbol of fire. Miriana's eyes lit up for a few moments, happy she found a Pokémon herself, but that joy quickly turned to onfusion. _'Wait, why is a fire type Pokémon out her in a garden? That's kind of-'_

"Oh, you found one, sweet." Nora's voice cut through Miriana's thoughts and she turned to see Nora right behind her.

"Oh, yah..." Miriana knew she should have been more excited, but the questions that she held in her head kind of sucked that out of her. She turned back to the Pokémon, looking at it carefully as it digs into the ground. _'...wait, what was it's name again... and why is it digging?'_

With haste, Miriana drew out the Pokémon on her paper, before sighing at the sad result. 'Not the prettiest job I've done, but it should be good enough.' She winced a little at the bad drawing before shaking her head and looking back to the Pokémon. It had seemingly found what it was searching for. A large hole had been dug with a colourful, gummy-like object in the Pokémon's mouth. It was a wonder how it hadn't already eaten it.

It turned and was about to run before it noticed- _'Wait, it hadn't noticed us up to this point'_ Miriana stared awkwardly at the shell-shock Pokémon, who took off for the bushes. In a flash, it was gone. Both Miriana and Nora stared at where the fox-like creature had ran off.

Nora spoke up first, breaking the silence. "That was strange, anyways don't forget to write down all you know about the Vulpix."

Miriana blinked and remaining quiet for a moment. _'Oh right, it was named Vulpix.'_ Miriana immediately began writing all the information she knew on the paper, basic things like it's typing and body-parts. _'I actually don't know much about Vulpixes... Maybe I should ask-'_

Nora pointed towards the tails of the Vulpix that Miriana had drawn. "Oh, don't forget about the fact that their tails split as they grow older, they can have up to nine tails! This one having only five!"

"Oh, thanks." Miriana was dumbstruck at how quickly Nora had simply given the answer. _'Welp, I didn't even need to ask.'_

* * *

The wind blew hard.

With both their papers done, they were headed back to where they came from. The silence, though, was unbearable for Miriana, they had been walking quietly for about 5 minutes after all, so she tried to think of something to talk about. "H-hey, did you find that strange?"

Nora turned a little to see Miriana. "Hmm? What was strange?"

Miriana put a finger across her chin. "Well, the fact that a fire type like Vulpix would be in this kind of garden."

Nora's eyebrow rose towards as she took in what was said. "Well, yeah a bit, but Miss Lina said- Oh! We're here." Nora cut herself off, looking towards the main entrance where they had originally come from.

When Miriana and Nora had returned, the rest of the students had already returned. In a swift and uneventful manner, they had returned the papers on the Pokémon they had written about. Miss Lina had given Miriana a skeptic look, but Miriana didn't give it much thought. After they handed the paper, Miss Lina began gesturing for people to line up. Being a group of only six students, it was quite simple. "Alright, it is now time for lunch, we have about 35 minutes before we have to move to our next activity, so let's not waste any time." Miss Lina announced.

Instinctively, Miriana drew her phone from her pocket. _'12:05 PM. Huh, took longer than I thought.'_

The group left the garden and Miriana, being blissfully unaware, brings an end to the grass path that was growing behind her.

* * *

*Gurgle*

"..."

"..."

"Food break?"

"Food break."

*Rustle Rustle*

"Even knee deep in a mission, you always pack one or two apples with you-"

"And your grateful for it."

"That I am."

* * *

12:15 PM: Luggage room

*Sigh* Miriana wiped her forehead with her now damp sleeve. _'Why are back here, couldn't we eat out in the garden?'_ She opened a container of filled spaghetti. _'Well, I guess it's fine, I'm just glad I packed s_ ome good leftovers from yesterday." She half muttered. Her lunch composed of the basic, a main course and a drink. Plus, there was something special mixed in, a desert. Despite not being a cook herself, she has been watching her younger brother cook pastries. Well, try to anyways, it was regretful when the kitchen was filled with smoke on more than one occasion, but her brother eventually got the hang of it. _'He ain't that bad a cooking either.'_ Miriana picked up some noodles with a fork and took a bite.

"OW!" Miriana pulled the fork out of her mouth and letting the noodles fall from her mouth and into the container. _'I-it's burning hot!'_ Miriana looked down at the container with a interrogating glare. _'I expected it to be cooled down, not-_ ' something stopped her. She looked around the room, everyone was eating in their respective areas, not bothered by the heat at all. She brought the tip of her fork to eye level. "Is there... something wrong with me..." She stared at it for a few moments without finding a conclusion. Frustrated, she brought her other hand to her forehead and rubbed her temple. She sighed in an effort to calm herself.

 **"URK!"**

Her eyes snapped open about as fast as her hand did. She dropped the fork that was in her hand to her container. More as a reflex than anything, she was able to avoid most of the burn. Unfortunately, the red marks showed she wasn't getting out without a mark or two on her hand. She looked down at the container, seeing how much steam rose gave her multiple warning signs and a lot more stress. As she glanced around the room, she noticed Miss Lina eyeing her with confusion, while Nora just looked up from her sandwich, gave a smile and waved. Yet, no one really being affected by heat, it seemed like it was only her that was affected.

 _'Yah, I'm **not** eating that, don't think I **can** eat it.'_ She placed the container's lid back on and put it besides her. _'I'm not in the mood for desert now but maybe the drink will be... wait.'_ Her memory of when she had looked around the room came back to her and she turned back to Miss Lina who seemed deeply occupied with her food. _'Was she just watching me?'_

Feeling extremely awkward, and somewhat distressed, she turned back to the food she packed and pulled out a bottle of water filled with juice. Taking a sip, she was thankful that the drink was still lukewarm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Miriana's skeleton nearly popped out of her skin. Back straight, and eyes wide open, she turned around to see a boy that had walked up and spoke to her in a whisper. Other than the brownish-yellow hair, and green eyes, there was nothing else that really stood out.

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine." she half-whispered, half-shouted back.

"Okay." He gave her an uneasy look, but let it go.

He turned away and walked back to his cupboard. _'That was weird, how did he sneak up on me...?'_ Miriana blinked a few times before sighing. The annoyance being replaced with resignation. "This single room may just make me go insane." She popped open the desert and began to eat it. After the first bite, she stared at the cake for a few moments. _'Okay, now why is the cake the coldest thing here?'_

* * *

12:40 PM: Plaza

The automatic, front doors to the main building slid open. Miriana, who was embracing the cold air, after being stuck in something she describes as a microwave, hoped there were no similar places in the actual building. When stepping through the front doors, immediate gasps and awes were heard. The room we had walked into was something that could be described as a **very** busy hotel plaza. There was trolleys filled with what seemed to be food for Pokémon. A big red carpet outstretched to a front desk with two doors on either side of it. The doors themselves could hardly be called that as they were almost wide enough for three trolleys to pass through at the same time. _'I guess that's why they call it a plaza. I know it was described as busy, but still!'_

"This here is the Plaza, where most of our transport or desk work is done"

Miriana looked to the sides of the room, one where supplies seem to come in through conveyor belts at the side of the wall, the other was covered in cubicles of, as she remembered reading, soundproof glass. On both sides, people can be seen working excessively hard. While workers placed food on trolleys and pushed them through the door on the left, others were working in the soundproof cubicles, supposedly crunching numbers among other things.

"It was a bit hard to set up, but as the rest of the place is filled with Pokémon we had to find a more efficient manner to do our work. As you can see though, it can get a bit crowded at around lunchtime."

A series of 'Ah's and 'Oh's came from the group of six. _'I see, it's right before lunch break. That would explain it, if they worked this hard all the time they would probably break mentally.'_ Before anyone could ask anything though, a large red siren began blaring above the front desk and all the workers took a break immediately. And by immediate, it means the food was even left on the trolleys and the computers were left on! Miriana could tell since the lights of the computers reflected off the walls. _'That's strange, even for break, some usually save, or finish up what there doing... Or is that just me, I've never been to an actual office building before.'_

"That would signal 12:45 PM, it's break time, which should last about an hour. This is the time which most workers go on break, and the time we will be visiting the different habitats. Unlike the garden, we will be going over them in about five minutes each." Dr. Holland began walking to the door on the left. "As you would guess, we will be seeing about ten habitats, now let us not waste any time."

Many followed, eager to see the exhibit. Miriana, though, turned to look at the man managing the front desk. He just stood there, not fidgeting or anything. Miriana shivered as he turned towards her. He nodded before turning his head forward and staring at the front door. He was stiff and unmoving, and his eyes lacked what one would consider emotion. Unnerved, she quickly gathered herself and ran to catch back up with the group.

 _'Is there any place here that doesn't have something odd going on?'_ she cried to only herself. _'I know I'm the paranoid type, but this is just getting insane.'_

She pushed open the door and caught back up to the group, followed by a certain yellow haired student, who was looking around the room in awe as he walked, and Miss Lina, who was giving a very worried gaze towards Miriana.


	4. Chapter 4: Out of the frying pan

**A/N: I don't own Pokémon... also, blood warning. (That's a thing you have to put right?)**

* * *

Chapter 4: And into the Freezer?

* * *

Miss Lina: Uhm, Miriana. Are you okay?

Miriana: Huh? Y-yah, I'm just fine. Why?

M.L.: You've been staring at the back of the student in front of you for about three minutes now. You haven't even blinked once.

M: OH! Uh... S-sorry, I was distra-er thinking! Yah. Well, gotta go!

M.L. : Now hold on a moment- *Sigh* This is going to be a long day, isn't it?

* * *

12:50 PM The Habitat Hallway:

Miss Lina closely watched Miriana with eyes filled with confusion. Miss Lina knew Miriana, she has been going to her school for the majority of her time there, and Miriana wasn't too strange a girl. To say she was normal was wrong, she was usually just the quiet girl in the back that doesn't speak much. But now, as she stared at the girl who had one hand propping her up as she leaned against the wall, and the other hanging freely at her side, she could only wonder what was going through the young students mind.

Miss Lina had worked as a teacher for a good number of years now, and believes in her ability to read the emotions of students from looking at their faces, but not once, and especially not on one of these trips, had she seen a student who had such a despairing look in her eyes. A dark aura had completely incircled her head as she stood, hunched forward. Miss Lina wasn't the only one to notice, a young yellow-haired student who stood behind her gave a concerned look of his own towards the girl.

Miss Lina, in all her trainer as a teacher, felt something she hadn't felt in a while, something that the very moment they had entered this place and she looked at Miriana, she felt it. It wasn't fear, it was concern. Miss Lina, who was standing next to Miriana and had her hand outstretched in concern jumped back a little, alongside the yellow-haired boy, when Miriana began walking forward, and, as she passed by the Dark-type exhibit, a switched seemed to flip in her.

First, Miriana's head shot up, looking at the ceiling.

Then Her head shot to the left and the right, seemingly searching for something beyond her sight.

And finally, she shook her head in dramatic matter until she looked dizzy, almost as if she was a cartoon character.

After that ordeal, she took off back towards the group as if nothing happened. Miss Lina, once again, could only stare at her, usually very calm, student. She was deeply concerned, who wouldn't be, but Miss Lina was still concerned about, and what made her hesitant to approach Miriana was what she had saw at the entrance.

 _'She had ears, I swear it.'_

The teacher's mind went back to the moment. As Miriana had walked past the door, she had froze and brought her hand to her head. Miss Lina had approached and was going to soon ask what was wrong, and ask to leave with the bus back home if the need had arisen. _'I've already done something similar before after all.'_ Miss Lina shook her head and sighed, following the group. _'But then, literal ears had pooped out of the top of her head, leaving me speechless. I mean two sets of ears, how could that even...'_ The yellow-haired student followed, concern for the girl was still spread across his face.

Miss Lina stopped, along with the group, at the psychic type habitat and, to Miss Lina's mild surprise, Miriana's eyes shone bright as she looked to the ceiling. _'From depressed to motivated in a second, what is happening in that girl's head.'_ Miriana, despite it only being a thought, had seemed to have hear her and turned away, cheeks a slight shade of red. Although Miss Lina couldn't hear, Miriana at that point was muttering over and over again: "Why is this happening?"

Miss Lina's eyes drifted to Miriana's light brown hair. _'Had the ears not vanished as fast as they had appeared, and were the same colour as her hair, I would have probably said something to her.'_ As they began to move forward again, Miriana rubbed her temple and seemed to turn back to normal again. _'For all I know, I may have imagined it, it was just too.. surreal. I can't just tell her and risk worrying everyone over nothing... but I can't just leave it at this...'_

Miss Lina eyed Miriana as they passed the rock and steel type habitat. Ready for the next inexplicable reaction. However, to her surprise, Miriana remained as calm as Miss Lina remembered her to be, minus the slight expression of shock Miriana herself. Fortunately, Miss Lina was able to confirm something from Miriana's reaction. _'Are her reactions somehow connected to the Pokémon we pass... and their types?'_

Both Miriana and Miss Lina turned to the front, where Dr. Holland was currently saying a few fun facts about the Pokémon. "Did you know that despite being called steel and rock types, that's not necessarily their composition. Rather, it refers to how strong, either all or parts, their skin is." She gestured towards a Lucario who was giving berries to Arons that had surrounded it. "Similar to the species Lucario, whose bones, that even push all the way out from their wrists and chest, are stronger than almost any metal."

Sounds of awe came from the students, excluding Miriana who just stared at the habitat thinking. Strangely focused on the Lucario.

"Hey Teach, why don't they teach this stuff in class?" A student addressed Miss Lina, pulling her attention away from Miriana.

"Yah, now that's cool." A different student spoke up.

"W-well that's because despite sounding cool, these facts wouldn't be of much use. What's taught in the curriculum is what can help you in the future." Miss Lina replied, recomposing herself on a dime while under the watchful eye of (most of) her students.

"And knowing the orders of operations in really deep detail will?" A student retorted.

"Wait 20 years, then talk to me" Miss Lina countered. This elicited a small chuckle from everyone, including Miriana. Whom, after letting her laughter die down, had a sad smile on her face. A smile that spoke volumes to the soft-spoken teacher.

"Let's keep a move on, we don't want to fall behind schedule." Dr. Holland addressed, calling most of the students attention.

Miss Lina turned to Miriana, who's smile wavered, but somehow strong. Miss Lina gave up on speculations and impossibilities as she stared at the small smile of the girl who marched onwards. All replaced with sadness. _'Poor girl, she has no idea with what's going, does she? I really wish I could help her.'_ Miss Lina looked away shamefully, her sadness beginning to bite at her heart...

They continued walking everyone was calm and speaking with each other, none dreaming that something may go wrong, Miriana had even began smiling a little more. Feeling a sense of calm, she had let her guard down, to the content of Miss Lina. Miriana pressed on, believing that everything before was just a bunch of dumb stuff brought on from stress, believing it was over.

That was a mistake.

As they passed by the electric-type habitat, Miriana froze. Her entire body drained of colour, her breath became shallow and her body shook. Unlike the other instances that had happened all through the last few moments, this actually seemed to put Miriana in actual pain. Withering up, Miriana fell to one of her knees, and clutched her chest. Miss Lina, wasting no time, was first on the scene, first aid kit in tow. However, it was meaningless. Any and all attempts to even interact with the shaken girl was met with a powerful electric shock.

While others didn't realize what was happening and continued reaching for her, Miriana understood her situation. She shot up and tried getting some distance between her and the habitat near her. Assuming that it would relive her of her panic, and get the others away from shocking themselves.

That was another mistake.

The panic may have vanished, but the electricity passing on her skin didn't. In a swift motion, all the electricity passed through her and into the floor or any direction it really could. Miriana felt the equivalent of being hit with multiple thinderbotls at once. Her knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor. Her heartbeat was erratic, threatening to shut down on her. Miss Lina, who was completely baffled at this point, rushed to her students side, along with the other teachers. The students were beginning to panic.

'What do I do, What do I do?' Miss Lina tried to think of a way help Miriana, anything, but any hospital was at least an hours drive, more thanks to the dirt mounds on the road back. She didn't even now what was wrong with Miriana and that made it all the worse.

However before anything could be done, a white glow filled the hallway, continuing throughout the entire building and blinding all who were inside.

A single phone that had fallen from the collapsed girl showed the lock screen, with the time visible; **1:10 PM**

Then everything fell apart.

* * *

?:? ? The Habitat Hallway (decayed):

When Miriana awoke, the first thing she noticed was the fact she was on the floor.

In an effort to stand, she noticed a second thing, it was freezing cold.

The third and probably the most important was noticed when she finally stood back up...

"..."

"..."

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"WHY IS THE BUILDING IN RUINS?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Grasping her head and shouting to the ceiling, she felt quite fed up with the whole situation. Then again, being burned, having her emotional stability toyed with, and then going through the equivalence of a physical panic attack can take a lot out of you. Sighing she fell down on the frozen floor below and stuck her arms out to either side of her, looking at a ceiling that sported a major hole in it that lead to a floor above. Her eyes slowly started closing as she emptily stared upwards.

"W-who are you?"

A small but audible noise caused Miriana's eyes to snap open and to shoot up into a sitting position. Before her stood a Pokémon about half to a third of her size. It's blue, white and black colour pattern contrasted the red that dripped from his forehead and soaked the fur on his forehead. Miriana stared at the Pokémon, and the Pokémon stared back. "W-who, er I-I mean wha- Uhm, that was..." Miriana just stared for a moment before pointing at him in a rather awkward position, considering she was still sitting down. "Did you just **talk**?"

The Riolu in front of her gave her an odd look "Huh? What are you- uh... could you stop staring at me like that?"

It was a regular question, as the girl who was currently trying to answer even more question, simply stared at him. Before any questions could come out of her mouth, another entered her head, causing her to simply sit there and stare. _'Why is there a Riolu here? Why is it so badly injured? Did I do something to cause that? And-Wait, did it actually just speak to me in fluent English?'_

"Uhm... Hello?" Words from the Riolu fell on deaf ears as Miriana went further and further into thought, getting lost into question after question.

 _'Why even English though? It could have been any language. Did he learn it on his own or did someone teach him? **Can** a Pokémon even learn English? Well, I guess it can if...'_

"I'm just... gonna go" The Riolu, opting to leave instead of standing around as he literally bleeds out, turned and walked away from the strange girl who simply continued to stare. Fortunately, noticing the Riolu leaving brought her out of her thoughts. After all, when the only living creature around that, not only can you communicate with them but, has the best (and only) chance of explaining to her what was going on is leaving, it can really get you in gear.

"H-hey! Wait up!" She shot up and chased after him, ignoring the strange, tingling sensation she felt in the back of her head and throughout her body.

* * *

?:? ? Plaza (decayed):

Her feet hit the floor hard as Miriana pushed her body as hard as she could. Catching up with the Riolu was harder then she thought, with the Riolu being injured and all. Then again, being the hit by who knows how many volts doesn't do much for the muscles in your body. As her shaky legs carried her through a door the other had passed through, she stumbled through to see the Riolu half-way through the room.

She would have kept moving if the Plaza's condition hadn't rooted her feet to the ground. All she could see were robots... well robot parts anyways. The floor was littered with ruble and rusted robot parts that walking was hazardous. Her eyes drifted to the front desk where a single robot was shut down and laying back in a chair. The face of the robot had light brown paint that was peeling off, almost like a scene from a horror movie. Her mind drifted back to when they had first came in here.

 _'Were all the people here... robots?'_

The sound of the automatic doors opening (with a lot more scraping and repeated closing/opening) grabbed Miriana's attention. The Riolu, oblivious to her, walked onwards as a final screech from the doors was heard and it remained open. Stumbling through the plaza, and luckily not getting cut by any scrap metal, she stopped at the front doors. Her heart skipped a beat. _'Is that snow?'_

Before her, the entire front yard was completely covered in snow, with a few snowflakes still coming down. Miriana, being only in her school uniform, was definitely not dressed for the weather, but the Riolu was also clearly not ready, and the only living creature she knew about in a very large radius was getting away. She wrapped her arms around her and shivered from the cold. Looking down at her shoes, she wished she had brought her boots instead.

'I'm going to follow a Pokémon, in freezing weather, outside of the shelter. One who I may have even imagined talked to me instead of actually talking to me. Who is also bleeding and may attack me if I scare..."

She looked down the way, seeing the Pokémon at the giant, made of steel, front gate doors, helplessly pushing against them. She gave a heavy sigh, seeing her breath condense in front of her to form a white mist.

"I said wait!"

* * *

Miriana heard the snow crunching under her foot. She was right to be hesitant, as it was so cold that it made her body uncontrollably shake. However, the feeling of being cold was easily forgotten when she looked back at the building they had just came from. To say the least, it was a wreck, it had been completely destroyed by some unknown cause and had fallen to shambles. Broken windows were the least of whoever owned this building's worries, if part of the building being torn off and turned to rubble at the side was any hint. She couldn't even imagine what could have caused so much damage.

She heard a thud, a very soft one, but a thud nonetheless. Only one thing fit the criteria what could have happened and simply thinking about it made her heart jump.

She turned to see the Riolu lying down, on the snow, off in the distance. The world suddenly shifted around her as she ran towards him, the pain in her muscles long forgotten. A couple of feet away from him he stopped, as if coming to a sudden realization. She looked at both her hands curiously as a question entered her mind. _'Why am I so worried.'_ It wasn't normal worry either, she felt the panic in her throat that she was trying to bite down.

Her thoughts were cut off when the groan escaped from the Riolu.

In a blur, she had scoped him off the ground and held him in a cradle position. Without even thinking, she bolted to the closest building, the 'hot room as she dubbed it. _'I can't stand the heat, but anything will beat this cold.'_

* * *

The hinges were rusty, causing it to take some struggling to get in, but a few shoulder bashes solved that issue. After laying the Riolu down in the center of the room, she went back to close the door (with more than a little effort). Fortunately, the room was warmer than outside. Unfortunately, it was not by much, she was still freezing. After closing the door, she looked over at the Riolu who was breathing shallow, but still breathing. A faint blue light escaped from his eyes, flickering. She sighed. _'Well, better here than out there. They'd probably freeze to death if they were left outside.'_

 _ **'Thank you.'**_

"Heh, you aren't out of the woods, so don't go thanking me for anything... yet... Okay, are you speaking to me with your mouth closed?"

 _ **'It's called Telepathy'**_

"Telepaawha?"

 _ **'I'll explain it later. Now for a more pressing issue, do you have any Oran berries?'**_

"What kind of berries?"

 _ **'Oran berries. They're blue, circular, and if you eat them, you kind of... I guess not.'**_

 _'Maybe I have one in my bag... or, at least, anything that could help him.'_ She walked away. Looking at her cubby to see if she could find anything. Weirdly enough, there was nothing in it, completely barren. "Hey, where'd my bag go?"

 _ **'What?'**_

"Forget about it..." Miriana looked over towards the cupboard Miss Lina had put her stuff in. Barren too. "Dang, I was hoping that she may have left something similar to that med kit."

 _ **'Huh?'**_

"Again, forget about it." Miriana wandered around the place, looking at every cupboard she could.

 _ **'So, your just going to leave me in the dark?'**_

"I guess. I mean, I've got no idea on what to do from here."

 _ **'You wouldn't happen to be able to climb unbelievable heights, would you.'**_

"Not on your life."

 _ **'It kind of is.'**_

Finally, she found one... "Hey, isn't this Nora's cupboard?" She reached in and miscellaneously began pulling things out of the cupboard.

 _ **'Who's?'**_

"You already know the answer." Finally pulling the bag out, she began fishing through it for any assortment of things. 'Hope you don't mind, Nora...'

 _ **'Forget about it?'**_

"Bingo." After fiddling with the bag for a few moments, she opted to just turn it upside-down, and let all it's contents spill out.

 _ **'Sigh.'**_ Miriana a stopped what she was doing and gave the Riolu a look of disbelief.

"Did you just **say** sigh, in my head?"

 ** _'...'_**

"..."

Miriana flipped the bag upside-down again. After finally opening everybag, Nora's phone fell out of the front pocket. _'Did Nora forget her phone or something?'_ With out much of thought, she pushed the on button. "Dead, dang it! Not that the cold did much for the battery..."

 _ **'What! I ain't dead yet!'**_

"Not you..." She rolled her eyes. She stopped herself for a moment. _'Wait, why am I acting like this?'_

 _'Acting like what?'_

 _'Well, I'm not usually this... uhm... cold?'_

 _'Could have fooled me.'_

"SHUT IT YOU- Wait, I didn't say this out loud...?"

'You really don't know what telepathy is? It's a move that most Pokémon can use...'

"Oh! Do you mean psychic?"

'...close enough...'

"But wait? Aren't Riolu's fighting types?"

'THAT's what you- You know what? Never mind, did you find anything?'

"Just some dead phone- WAIT!" Miriana reached into her pocket to pull out her own phone... But there was nothing there. "H-Huh! W-what!" After checking every inch of her body as fast as she could, Nora's phone slipped from her hands as she brought them up and grabbed the sides of her head. " **WHERE'S MY PHONE?** " The phone landed with a thud, and didn't take an expert to know it's been cracked. Even the Riolu had flinched because of how loud she was. However, before she could run out the door to re-trace her steps, all the while muttering how her parents were going to kill her, something froze her in her tracks. " **!** "

A cold breeze slipped past her, causing her entire body to shake. Quickly, she turned around, only to see the Riolu, who had struggled into a sitting position. She saw him move his mouth, but no sound was heard. In fact, she couldn't hear anything. The Riolu's eyes widened while looking at Miriana and, in a few moments, she understood why.

 _'I'm glowing... **I'm glowing!** '_

A scream tried to crawl it's way out of Miriana's throat, but, before it could, her knees had buckled and she had collapsed. The glowing had died away. Her body grew lethargic, and, in a matter of moments, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She could hear the soft patter of a paw against the floor as the Riolu approached her before she had drifted of completely.

* * *

...

...

Miriana felt as if she was floating. And yet, her entire body felt like it was being pulled from all sides. All she could see around her was white.

 _'What is happening to me?'_

Her thoughts echoed in her mind, but no answer was given. Slowly, her eyes began to close...

A booming voice erupted around her, speaking to her from beyond the light. However, it was not an answer to her question.

"Please, help me. Help **us**."

Miriana's eyes shot opened when she heard the voice. She searched and searched, but the light was far too blinding to see beyond it. A different voice, one that sounded similar to her own, was heard.

"As long as one assumes they are right, they will only ever be wrong. The means **do not** justify the ends. A corrupted goal will only ever lead to a corrupted path."

The light grew blinding. Her eyes squinted to try and see beyond it.

 _'What? Means? Ends? Isn't usually the other way around?'_

She was consumed by the light.

"H-hey, are you okay? What on earth just happened?" A new voice cut through the light, and her world changed once again.

* * *

Miriana's eyes shot open and she jumped back up onto her feet. A feat she didn't even know she could do. In the process of doing this however, she felt a furry mass bump into her.

"Gah!"

"Oh, sorry..."

Miriana stood back up and looked over to the knocked over Riolu as his blood dirtying the floor. "Sorry? Geez... just don't hurt me again, I don't even know how I'm still alive right now." A few blinks later as she stared at the Riolu and realization dawned on her.

"Wait, **how are** you still alive right now..." To say that he (assuming it's a he) shouldn't be standing would be an understatement. He looked as if he was on Yveltal's bed. The gash on his head was the worse part, but their body was littered with bruises and cuts, all covered in dirt (and snow). His palms seemed to be cut and left blood prints on the floor.

Also, it took her a lot longer than she should have to realize that the Riolu was trying (and failing) to get up. "Oh, shoot! My bad" After helping the Riolu back to his feet (which was a bit comical thanks to the height difference), he turned and looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"You know, your suddenly a lot calmer than before."

"Ahh really. I guess I've gone through enough strange things to just be like 'let's just go with the flow'. Practically nothing could phase me now. I could suddenly transform into a Pokémon and-"

*Poof*

In a puff of smoke, Miriana saw the ground about two feet below her and fell. She got up on all fours, and realized something very crucial. She was now an Eevee.

After a moment of silence, the screams of two Pokémon filled the air. Then the Riolu fell over again with a small "Ow."

"I JUST HAD TO SAY IT!"

The Riolu's body shook a little, catching Miriana's attention.

"Hey, do you think you could carry me...? I don't think I can move anymore."

* * *

 **A/N: Half-way through the re-write, and seeing how much has changed. Re-writing really helps you understand the plot holes you missed before... (Honestly, I'm terrified of the next three to four chapters, and how I'm going to re-write them. Those are the ones I really rushed...)**

 **Also, any discrepancy between chapters is likely because I'm still in the middle of re-writing everything... except for the maybe chapter 9?**


	5. Chapter 5: A snack of snow (Nora's lost)

Chapter 5: A Snack in Snow and Frozen Fears

 **A/N: I OWN NOTHING! *Throws everything out the window* NOTHING!**

* * *

M: "Man, I'm starving. What's on the menu"

R: "An apple and snow. If your willing to go outside and get snow."

M: "Aww..."

* * *

Miriana, in her Eevee form, charged forward as fast as she could. Miriana's head slammed against the steel doors and ,for a moment, she remained glued to them. That is until she began to slide down it and land on her rear, her head still spinning from the collision. _**'That... might not have been the best method.**_ ' The Riolu's thoughts filled Miriana's mind. She looked back at him, his head poking out of Nora's bag. She shook her head, straightening her sight, before looking back at the large double-door barrier in front of them. She sighed.

"Says the one who tried to push it open..."

 _ **'Well, a consistent force is better than a single powerful force when-'**_

"Yaa, yaa."

Miriana ignored the Riolu as she continued looking for a way past the two doors. For about 5 minutes, nothing came to pass. she had simply stood there, with the Riolu quietly watching in the back(pack).

 _ **'Now isn't the time to be making puns...'**_

"Well, unless-"

*scritch* *scratch*

A noise drew both of their attention. Off to the left, a small, purple Pokémon had crawled into the facility. Right besides it, a giant gaping hole was piercing through the wall at the side. It seemed as if the ends had been singed and then re-frozen, and it was in the shape of a circular outward force. Miriana simply stared for a few moments as the Rattata noticed her, leaped up, and hurried off. She took a deep breath, as if she was about to say something, and then quickly grabbed the bag and dashed through the hole in the wall.

 _ **'H-HEY! WAIT! Did we just get past the door? How did- H-HOLD ON, GO LEFT, GO LEFT!'**_

* * *

Miriana embraced the relief as her feet hit dry dirt. It was still cold but at least it wasn't wet and... too snowy. She dragged the bag underneath the small tree they slipped under, and dropped it. The front flap opened to see a Riolu partially covered in snow. If he wasn't used to cold weather, he likely would have frozen to death by now. Miriana looked up at the strange tree they had slipped under, it was mostly just a smaller version of a bigger tree (that had somehow kept it's leaves in the winter) except for the fruit that was still growing on it. There were two large, round, blue berries on the tree. One could mistake them for giant blueberries.

 ** _'Their called Oran Berries'_**

"Oh, what do they do."

 ** _'Guess'_**

"Ah." Well, their was only one reason why a Pokémon as injured as him would come in search of a berry tree. _'I guess These berries should somehow heal him.'_ "Any ideas?"

 ** _'I don't know, try jumping.'_**

 _'Uhm... What?'_

 ** _'You got turned into a Pokémon right? This may sound weird but you should be able to jump a lot higher than your used to.'_**

"Alright..." Miriana turned to him curiously. "Although, your oddly calm for someone who just saw someone turn into a Pokémon."

 ** _'I don't think I have any other emotion than calm thanks to all this blood loss.'_**

Miriana poked him. "I think that's going into shock..."

 _ **'No, I don't think I'm that far gone.'**_

The human-turned-Eevee turned back to the tree. "Welp, than let's hurry and get the berry."

Miriana bent her knees and prepared to jump.

 _'Although, I'm not sure how I'm calm right now... I mean I don't even know how I changed forms. How does a Pokémon turn back into a human?'_

She leaped, and, in that exact moment. ***poof*** The entire underneath of the tree was suddenly covered in smoke.

* * *

An old man was sitting at a table and typing at a computer. His face was wrinkled from the years but his hands moved like their was no tomorrow. His breath was hitched and panicked. The computer showed multiple different scans of the building. An overview of the entire complex appeared which narrowed into a specific point. The destination ended up being 2 floors underground where said man currently resides. His breath stopped for a moment as he stared at the computer.

"Why? Why would you do this?"

His voice was shallow and raspy, like he hasn't spoken in years.

"After so long, why would you do this?"

 **"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!"**

A roar shook the building. The man's fists slammed down against the keyboard as he brought his head down.

 **"Why?"**

Behind him, standing an intimidating 5.4 meters high, stood a dinosaur-like Pokémon. Said Pokémon was covered in what seems to be silver bone-like armour around it's head, neck, and back, and silver claws on each of it's feet. It's body was dark blue with lines of light blue across the center. A beautiful blue crystal on it's chest shone nearly as brightly as it's dark red eyes. It was held back by simple chains on it's feet and around it's tail and neck. Although, it seemed as if it could break through such binds in a moment simply by the pressure brought upon it's present.

Another noise came from the computer, snapping the old man's head back up towards the monitors. This one was less frequent, but got a greater reaction out of him.

"No, it couldn't be. how could there be another?" His eyes widened further before turning straight the prior Pokémon.

"Was this why...!" Turning back, he began typing furiously on the computer as if his life depended on it.

* * *

Miriana popped out of a small layer of snow, as a human. She glanced back to the tree and then looked around her before a realisation dawned on her. Without a moment of hesitation, she began searching the snow with her bare hands, digging as fast as she could. A moment later, a small blue arm revealed itself and Miriana grabbed it. She pulled the Riolu out of the snow and held him in her arms. The blue flame in his eye considerably dimmer than it was before. Marching carefully, she returned to the towering facility that, the Riolu in tow. Squeezing through the tiny gap and marching to the Lobby that stood before them, not bothering with the other one that had frozen shut with a gap too small for her to squeeze through.

* * *

'Come on... _Something, anything...'_

She shoved the squished remains of the two Oran berries into his mouth. Propping him against the wall so he wouldn't choke on it. Suddenly, the light died out from his eyes, and a feeling of hopelessness washed over her. She dropped to her knees. Her right fist slammed against the floor, she felt her pinkie and side of her palm tear because of her actions, but her frustration over the situation had overwhelmed the pain.

 _'I couldn't do anything... not when the Bunnelby was attacking, not when is was with my entire group, which I was suppose to be protecting, as they were swallowed up by a light, not even when a single injured Pokémon was dying right in front of me, which I may have ended up killing with my negligence.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'Why can't I help anyone?'_

 _'Why can't I PROTECT anyone?'_

 _'...'_

 _'Why am I so weak?'_

She closed her eyes and the world for her went dark.

 ** _'You aren't weak.'_**

A familiar voice in her head caused her eyes to snap open. As she looked towards the Riolu, said Riolu's eyes shot open and he began a coughing fit. When it subsided, he turned to her with a smile as he leaned against the wall. "I mean. After all," His eyes closed and a smirk grew from the smile. "you just saved my life."

* * *

Miriana's body, in the midst of running, shivered and forced herself to stop for a sneeze. She placed her hand against the wall next to her, her breath was heavy. The Riolu, who was way too active for a Pokémon who just nearly died, was a ways down the corridor.

"Man, that Riolu can run fast..." The Riolu noticed her stop, and stopped as well. He shouted down the corridor.

"Come on, we have to hurry."

"I'm freezing my rear off here, do you really think I have the energy to run right now?"

"Shouldn't that be more motivation than?"

"Motivation? If you want motivation, why don't you tell me why were running instead of you just explaining it to me?"

The Riolu gave Miriana with a determined expression. "It's too complicated to explain right now. Once you see what's going on, it will make a lot more sense."

Through heavy breaths she smirked. "It's more because your too lazy to explain, isn't it!" She shouted back. The sound of rumbling filled the hallway... No, not that kind. After she recomposed herself Miriana brought her hand to her stomach with a sigh. "I shouldn't have skipped most of my lunch..." Miriana looked to the side with a rather depressed look. 'After all, most of it was trying to burn my mouth that is.'

The Riolu sighed and, as he approached her, pulled an apple... out of thin air... _'WAIT WHAT!'_ Miriana's eyes widened and took a step back

"Here, this should at least fill you up halfway." He stopped, opting to throwing it instead of walking all the way over to her.

Fumbling with the apple a bit, but somehow catching it, Miriana eyed it with suspicion. "Where did you just pull this out from...?"

The Riolu rose an eyebrow. "It's a held item. Any Pokémon can hold a single item out of sight and keep it for later."

Miriana's eye twitched with a look of disbelief. She brought the apple up to her eyes while still looking at the Riolu, it looked a little rotten, but still edible. "No, like where were you holding this."

The Riolu just blinked in confusion. Before turning to pick up a rock. Against her better judgement, all the exhaustion running around, swapping species and wadding through snow convinced her to eat the apple. While doing so, the Riolu walked up to her holding the rock in his paw. He held it out before Miriana and turned his paw over so that she could only see the backside of it. He then opened his hand, without the rock falling out. He turned back over and it was no longer there.

"H-how did you just...?"

"It's hidden in my fur."

"Ohhhhh! Gotcha" A smile replaced the confused look and she nodded towards him. Even though she was still confused, she decided to simply think about it later. _'I have no idea how that works...'_

"Every Pokémon has one way or another to hide something. Me, it took some practice but I've found a way to hide berries or apples in my fur."

She smiled threatened to break from her face as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, alright. That defies everything I know about reality, but I'll just pretend your fur is like the Tardis."

The Riolu blinked in confusion. "The what-now?"

Miriana waved her hand. "It's nothing important."

The Riolu sighed before returning to walk forward. "Well, what does matter is moving forward. We need to get to them so I can explain everything to you."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Miriana sighed before following the Riolu down the hallway. "Could you at least explain to me," ***Nom*** "How on earth your speaking to me?"

The Riolu looked back at her with a risen eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"

"You know, like right now." ***Nom*** "Usually we only hear the Pokémon say the name of their species, which I just found weird, but now I hear a Pokémon speaking to me in fluent English. If that doesn't raise some questions, I don't know what does."

The Riolu brought his paw to his chin before glancing to the left and the right. "Uhm... what on earth is English, and what do you mean by speaking it." Miriana's mind took a moment as she just stared at the Riolu. "Y-Your uh... doing that staring thing again..."

Miriana quickly snapped back to reality and she shook her head. "You know what," ***Nom*** She lifted her head and began walking down the hallway. "I have enough on my plate, let's just get to where we need to go, and you start answering questions."

"Alright, let's get back to running then. Anything else you want to ask quickly?" The Riolu copied Miriana's pace and walked close behind her.

"Uhm... if your asking then, ***Nom*** two things. One, do you think I could do that held item thing?"

The Riolu quietly looked over Miriana. "Probably if you hid it in the cloth you have around your body, maybe you could even hide multiple items."

Miriana pulled at the collar of her shirt with her left hand and looked down it. She had a thoughtful expression for a moment before realization hit her and she sighed. "That's... just called smuggling, but, Uh. Two, where should I throw out the apple core? It's making my hand sticky." She lifted the, now munched on, apple up to emphasize that point.

"Throw out? Aren't you going to finish that?"

"Finish it? Aren't apples poisonous at the core?"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Background event: What happened to Nora?

When Nora saw Miriana collapse, she froze. She couldn't do anything but stand their and look around for someone who knew what to do. She had felt relieved when Miss Lina had acted, but it was short-lived when Miss Lina was pushed back by a blast of electricity. In fact, with the pressure she was feeling seeing Miriana collapsed on the ground, she could practically feel relief when the light had engulfed her, mistaking it for her having passed out or something. Although she would never admit that, to herself nor to anyone else. She was, to say the very least, a proud person. She would do everything she could to excel academically and actively, even socially! Now, what would said valedictorian be doing in a situation like this?

"Holy #$*&, Holy #$*&, Holy #$*&, I've just died, haven't I. This is purgatory, isn't it. Oh God, what have I done to deserve this!"

Well, breaking down of course. But before you think of her as a wimp, unlike most normal people, she isn't having a panic attack.

"SOME BODY HELP ME!"

Well... maybe? The sudden collapse of a student, who she would almost consider a friend if today wasn't the first time she had ever really talked to her, before being enveloped in a bright light that left her in what seemed to be ruins of the original facility, the entire place being destroyed, would leave most people in a state of shook. Miriana on the other hand... is just slightly more insane than your average student, so it didn't effect her to this much of a degree.

Bringing her knees to her chest, she found she couldn't stop shivering. She wanted to hide away somewhere safe and never leave. Curl up into a ball and- "Man, you look like you've seen MUCH better days."

Nora's eyes widened as she slowly turned towards the point of the noise. Before her stood a hooded figure that seemed as dark as the night itself. If it wasn't so sunny outside she would have assumed that it wasn't him, but night actually falling. If that was all that she could notice of him, she would have likely screamed, but one thing stopped her and even somehow calmed her. His smile that, despite his dark appearance, almost seemed to glow. It was as if the sun reflected off his smile, showing some cracked and dented, but very clean, teeth.

"Hello, anyone home...? Welp, don't mind me, I'm just revisiting this place to find and some old relic. You should just head on back home as soon as you can."

"W-who are you?"

A smile turned to a confused look.

"You... don't know who I am? Man, you must have been living under a real dense rock." He laughed before looking more deeply at the girl with curiosity. "Or you travelled through time, which ever one."

"T-through time."

"Huh? Oh, don't pay me any mind. I was just joking around." He stepped back and chuckled to himself a little, before turning and walking away. The sounds of a chain scrapping against the floor echoed through the hall. Initally sounding terrifying, all fear factor was gone when a child-like annoyance began to emanate from him. "Man, after all this time, they still somehow find a way to keep falling out." He scratched the back of his head before reaching into his cloak and messing with a few things, the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard.

He looked back at the red-headed athlete with another radiant smile. "Well, see ya later! Don't stay out too late, you wouldn't want to worry your parents, would ya?" He turned back and began to walk away.

Nora, for a moment just stared, but when she realized that he was leaving... well. "H-hey, wait! don't just leave me here!" She grasped the courage within her to stand up and chase after him.

 _'Watch a friend collapse, get swallowed by light, wake up alone in _the _ _ruins of the place you were just in _ _ _ _, which is in the center of a giant _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _forest by the way, and chasing after someone who I've never seen before! How did things go so wrong so quickly?'________________

Background event: END (this story is to be continued another day, one far, far away but until then, let us continue with the proper narrative).

* * *

 **A/N: I've just been thinking about adding the events of side characters to the story to give a bit more life to the story and pace things out. I just hope it's not too annoying. Also, exams done, yay.**

 **(for rewrite): Why did this chapter take so long to rewrite? This was literally one of the shortest ones! But, I'm past half-way and almost to the point of writing new chapters, so I got that going for me...**


	6. Chapter 6: Remeber what Never Happened

Chapter 6: A Forgotten Future?

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, nothing would get released. I procrastinate way too much! (Working on that though.)**

 **Miriana: How can one forget something that never happened?**

 **Riley: The same way you remember something that did happen?**

 **M: No, you can remember something that did happen because it did happen. You can't forget what never happened.**

 **R: But aren't those the same thing? Never and forget cancelling out into remember and did.**

 **M: No- I- STUPID ENGLISH LANGUAGE! *Bangs head against wall***

 **R: *holds up a microphone* Role story.**

* * *

Riley jogged down the corridor, his mind racing faster than his feet. So much so that he would think it was thanks to how hard he was thinking that caused the headache that was wrapping around his skull, that is if it wasn't for how hard he had gotten hit on the head prior. _'That wing attack is dangerous. I'll have to be more careful next time.'_ He closed his eyes as he thought back to how quickly everything had fallen apart, how it got so easily ruined because he was just so weak. He could only think that maybe he should have scouted more after the run in with all that electricity instead of just high-tailing it like he did.

"Hold up."

His eyes snapped open, and he stopped on the spot, whirling around to face the one who had spoken. The strange shape-shifting girl stood a couple of feet away, her eyes laid on a door he had passed. _'when did she get so close?'_ Slowly, he approached her, looking at the strange symbols he couldn't read, but at the same time, somehow knew. Noticing his approach, the brown-head shifted her gaze towards him, the same analytic gaze focused now on him. He gave a similar, albeit weaker one, back.

"This place has a cafeteria?" Her eyebrow raised as she turned back to the door. Scratching the back of her head, her gaze sharpened slightly, as if recalling a bad memory. "Then how come we didn't eat here? I mean, we ate in a place meant to store our bags for goodness sake. What is this? A kindergarten field trip?"

However, most of what she had said fell on death ears. Since, as soon as she spoke the word 'Cafeteria', he looked back at the door. He had been uncertain before, but now he really believed that he could read what was written there. The words suddenly making sense to him after he had connected it to what the girl had said. _'...But, how can I read this? It's not like anything I've seen before...'_ He gaze wondered back to Miriana who seemed to be trapped in her own little world, head tilted looking upwards.

He went deep in thought, not unlike the shape-shifter, himself as he thought back to what she had said. However, when a realization dawned on him, he looked at Miriana a bit guiltily. The stargazer noticed his look, bringing herself back to focus and gave him her attention. "That's... likely my fault." A confused look was all he needed to continue. "Well, to give us an opportunity to slip in, we had to slow down you and your friends."

"Well, they aren't really my-" She stopped and looked away for a moment, a certain red-headed athlete coming to mind. "Only one of them is... kind of my friend...? But never mind that!" She turned back to the Riolu. "What do you mean by 'us', and why are you here in the first place?" She spoke a little louder than she needed, he could tell she was rather annoyed with... whatever happened to her.

Riley took a step back from all the questions that were being rapidly fired at him, and the force they were being said at. For a moment he felt as if the questions were circling around him, worsening his headache. He brought a the smooth, round surface of his paw, the bone part, up to his chin and thought for a moment, his face taking on a pained expression. After a moment of him thinking and the girl looking at him with confusion, he shook his head in a vain attempt to get rid of the headache. "I just... don't know how to word it. Like I said, it's easier to explain once we get there."

She sighed and, although quiet in reality, Riley had involuntarily activated his aura and heard the sigh, which echoed **loudly** in his head. He recoiled a bit before teetering back into place. It was usually this loud, and he really didn't know why, he didn't even know how to activate or de-activate it. After all, this was his second time ever using, or even feeling aura... ever since... then...

"Okay, let's go. The sooner I figure out what caused the white light, the sooner I can figure out a way to get things back to normal." She turned away from the door and walked forward.

"Dialga" Riley's mouth opened before he thought, Miriana stopped walking at the same moment he started walking.

"I... huh?" She looked at him, dumbfounded.

"The Pokémon that caused the 'white light' as you call it." He glanced over to her as he continued to walk, a small smirk crossing his face.

"Uhm... hey, wait, What's a Dialga?" She herself began to follow him, her hands linked behind her head.

Riley nearly tripped over himself, a feeling not so different from a record scratch going off in his head. He turned towards the student with a look of disbelief, his mind at a loss. "Y-your telling me... that you don't know who Dialga is? He's one of most well known Legendaries out there, the legendary Pokémon of- Wait! Do you even know what a legendary is?" Her eyes wide from his reaction, she slowly shook her head left to right. Her hands were slightly raised up to protect herself.

Slowly, that shock turned to confusion to upset. _**'She doesn't even know what a legendary is! Oh, how do I even explain something like that to her? How would she even react... to seeing it... herself.'**_ A small smile cut across his face.

"U-uh, you know I could hear you, right? ...Even though I don't exactly know- GAH!" Riley quickly ran up to her and grabbed her sleeve, beginning to pull. "AH! W-what? Hey! What are you doing?" The height difference was actually turned against her as the way he was pulling caused her to be pulled off balance, and she couldn't get back up straight as she was pulled along.

"I'm going to show you a sight that will shake your world." Riley flashed a smirk towards her.

"M-more than when a uncontrollably change forms from an Eevee and back?" She countered in a panic, flailing to regain balance but ultimately failing.

"P-probably about the same amount." He used his other hand to scratch the side of his face before it was suddenly filled with smoke. He let go, took a step back and coughed to clear his lungs before looking at the girl-turned-Eevee again. "A bit of warning would be nice."

An annoyed expression crossed her recently formed muzzle. "I would tell you if I knew what was causing it." That expression was quickly replaced with shock and panic as she felt a push come from the flank. "H-hey, would you stop pushing me for a few seconds!"

"Come on, come on, get a move on." He began to simply push harder as the recently turned Eevee tried leaning back to push back against him.

"Your lucky I'm about half as tall as you. If I was taller, you would be getting a swift kick to the face right about now!" Her feet slipped, and she fell face-first to the floor with and "OMF."

Riley stopped pushing when she fell and gave an apologetic/guilty look. "Oh, sorry."

Miriana jumped up and did a 180, her eyes were blazing as her body turned a little red. "I CAN WALK ON MY OWN! STOP PUSHING ME!"

* * *

After a bit of running (which went a lot faster since Miriana was faster as an Eevee than a human) they arrived at a set of large steel doors. On the way, Riley tried explaining of ways to move around as a Pokémon, essentially giving a tutorial on movement, and Miriana had done her best to follow through with it. Always being bipedal as a human before this made it a bit difficult for her to move around as an Eevee, but she picked it up fairly quickly; albeit with a lot of hard work on her part.

The doors, that were not too different to those that were at the entrance (just smaller), were unlike the rest of place she's seen, seemingly unaffected by the shift in time. The doors stood out like a sore thumb, with the rest of the hallway being in such a somber state. Riley was gazing stoically at the door, ready for a fight, while Miriana was breathing heavily besides him. His eyes drifted to Miriana and then back to the door, uncertainty budding in his heart.

"Actually, now that I think about it, this may not be a good idea..." He turned towards Miriana with concern in his eyes.

"?" The faux-Eevee took a deep breath to slow her heart rate, before looking at Riley with confusion.

"Well... there's a really terrible seen past these doors that you probably shouldn't see..." Riley looked away from Miriana and back to the door, unsettling memories resurfacing.

"Why's that?" The shadow of smirk slipped onto Miriana's face, and Riley felt as if the pit of a berry was falling in his stomach.

"It's a bit hard to explai-" " **Well, then I'll just see for myself**." Riley was cut off as Miriana ran forward, slamming her head into the door. Unfortunately, but as predicted, Miriana simply stuck to the doors for a few seconds before sliding off them. Her head filled with stars and her eyes spinning, she fell to her flank. Riley stared for a few moments before walking past Miriana and placing his paws against the door. With a grunt of effort, the doors eventually yielded and creaked open enough for them to slip through.

Riley turned towards the spiral eyed, reckless Eevee and placed his left paw on his hip. "Could you stop throwing your head against every steel door that's in our way?"

Miriana shock her head, clearing it up, before looking at the Riolu. She took a moment to process what he said before a childish smile spread across her face. "Ey, maybe next time I'll be strong enough to launch these doors open with a single head butt!"

Riley's eyebrow rose. "That was a bit different from what I expected." Riley thought's drifted back to all the times before he chastised her, and she simply got angry.

"?" Miriana, non the wiser of Riley's thoughts, simply looked at him with confusion, her head slightly tilted.

*Sigh* Riley approached her, giving a closer look at her forehead. "Never mind... but hey, are you sure you're okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

Miriana waved him off with her paw, before getting back on all fours "Yah, yah. I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I've been through worse."

Riley rose an eyebrow. "Worse than this?" Miriana rose her shoulders in an effort to shrug, while Riley simply shook his head and stepping past the door. "Just... brace yourself. I wasn't kidding about the next room."

* * *

"Okay, I can see why you think this is a rather terrible sight."

Miriana followed Riley soon after he passed, taking a moment to steady her thoughts. Questions had been swirling through her head when she had passed the door, expecting what was beyond to offer some sort of answer. Unfortunately, all she got was more questions. Lined along the walls were rows upon rows of caged Pokémon which was more than enough to unnerve her, and cause her to flinch. Riley walked onwards, little hesitation in his step.

Miriana, however, stopped to look at the cages and, through a morbid curiosity, went to get closer look. As she slowly approached the cage, the smell was the first thing that hit her, blood. The metallic scent, multiplied by her larger-than-human nose, caused her to cover her face and gag a little. Steeling herself, she looked back, curiosity replaced with a foreboding feeling, and a lot of worry.

In front of her, a green Pokémon was crouched towards the ground. It's back was covered in a brown and black shell-like structure that was covered in dirt, with a single rotting leaf standing in the center of it's head. It's yellow, stump-like legs that poked out of the shield slowly shifted against the cage, revealing multiple cuts and bruises along them. Their head wasn't much better, being covered in a few shallow cuts that would probably be quick to heal if they were just cleaned. The green, yellow and brown body was much paler than it should be. She subconsciously took note that the Pokémon was a Turtwig, as her mind recalled what she learned about them in school.

* * *

Name: Turtwig

Type: Grass (Sub Category: Tiny Leaf)

Info: A small-shelled creature that usually resides near lakes. When feeling threatened, it will search out water to harden it's soil-composed shell. Within the shell resides many root-like structures that, when exposed to water, harden, not so differently from a plant. It's mobility is slow, but when exposed to high lake areas or other places with moderate amounts of plants and water, it can handle far more beating than most other small sized Pokémon.

* * *

"It's gotten worse" Riley's voice caused Miriana to jump a little as she turned to look at the not-so-happy Riolu.

Miriana turned back towards the cage and looked at the dying Turtwig, before looking back at Riley and sighing. "Well, my ears are open. Any explanation for what's going on?"

"Not yet, I'll show you just as soon as we pass the next door."

Riley put his paw up for an explanation, then stopped himself for a moment. He looked away. "Honestly, this. I have no real explanation." He gestured towards the dying Pokémon. For a moment, the Pokémon seemed to glitch out. It was enough to catch Miriana's eyes and she looked back at them. The Pokémon looked a little healthier, some colour back on it's skin and some blood mysteriously vanishing. Riley spoke as Miriana continued to look at the struggling Pokémon. "We found them like this, and they haven't seemed to have changed even now. I can only assume it has to do with the next room."

Riley watched the heart-broken Eevee for a moment before looking away and walking towards the door. He looked onwards before turning back to Miriana, and sighed. _**'Maybe this was a bad idea after all.'**_

Miriana's attention was grabbed from the Pokémon, and she walked up to the now halted Riley. A confused expression spread across her face. "What do you mean?" The Riley hoped in the air for a moment, unaware that he had said that telepathically.

"Well..." He gestured around him. "I probably shouldn't have brought you to somewhere like this." He gave a sigh, dropping both his arms and his head. He looked over to the right. "I was so focused on making you see a legendary that... I forgot how much danger we're in right now."

Miriana gave him a curious look. "So you got tunnel vision?" The short-sighted Riolu looked over at her in confusion. Seeing that as a question, she continued. "It's a term my brother uses a lot to describe focusing too much on one things that you forget everything around. Thus, a tunnel for your vision."

Riley crossed his arms. "So... tunnel vision?" His face strained to understand what she was talking about.

Miriana smiled. "Yup, he says that both me and him have a similar problem. Getting too exited on one thing that you can't see everything else around you. I guess that you've got a similar problem too Riley."

"I-I see." He crossed his arms and turned his head to the left, his eyes closed. "I just haven't had this kind of problem before today... wait." His eyes opened and snapped onto Miriana. He took a step back in shock, and she did too, from his sudden reaction. "How... How do you know my name?"

The reckless Eevee, still in a bit of shock, looked to her upper left, scrunched her mouth closed and raised her shoulders. "Mmm mm Mmm." 'I-I don't know.' Her thoughts echoing in Riley's mind.

A feeling of dread washed over him, but soon another feeling washed over him. One that he couldn't describe. "H-Have we... met before?" The words came out of Riley's mouth without him even realizing it. Miriana's expression turned from confusion to shock.

"M-maybe? I feel like we've met each other before... somewhere... scary?" They both stared at each other. One's face with dread, the other with fear. They knew each other, but they didn't know how. How did they know each other? Before either could ask that question to the other, a roar exploded from the other side of the room. Riley leaped up in surprise, while Miriana sprinted towards the sound. Riley, realizing what Miriana was doing, shouted after her.

"W-WAIT! It's too danger-" She slid to a halt, and turned to face him. "We won't find answers just standing here!" Her shout cut his own out, and a voice caused both of us to freeze.

 **"H-hey, is someone out there?"** It should should have been a rather quiet voice. Compared to roar, it should have been barely audible. There was even a stutter! But to Riley, that voice petrified him. Miriana not so much. She charged to the doors at top speed, only to slam her head into the doors and for them to not budge. This time however, instead of sticking to the walls, she had bounced off them. Afterwards, the roar had come again, blasting the doors with sheer wind force. Riley covered his ears from the defeaning blast, while Miriana did all she can to hold the ground she stood upon. They were frozen in place.

They were both able to see inside the room sitting at a chair in front of a giant monitor of multiple screens, sat an old and dying man surrounded by three Pokémon. There was a green eight-legged, hairy creature with a bubble on it's head, a bat with a giant mouth, and gears with eyes. Although, none of them were making the roaring sound. To the right of them, standing tall, yet shackled, was the white and blue legendary Pokémon. It stood on a platform like surfaced, raised higher than the ground, with chains wrapped around it's feet, neck, and tail. Miriana looked a gap at it.

"WELL THAT'S A BIG POKEMON!" The roaring stopped and Riley fell over.

"That's... one way of saying it." He stood back up, a look of determination on his face. "That is Dialga, the God of Time."

Miriana stared at the Pokémon for a moment. If he could feel it, he knew that she was feeling the pressure he was exerting. "God of time?" Miriana's eyes drifted back to the old man, Riley's too. Fortunately, he hadn't noticed them, but was rather holding his ears in pain. His Pokémon seemed to be circling around him with worry.

"Y-Yah. Anyways, it's too dangerous here, let's head back for now and-" "NO!" Riley stopped and looked up at Miriana. While Riley had turned to run away, Miriana had looked back at him, a look of determination in her eyes. Riley himself had was stunned by her gaze, a force came from it that felt far too powerful, far too familiar. They simply stared for a moment.

Quietly, Miriana spoke up, she had turned away from the doors and looked directly towards Riley. "Y-you said that we travelled through time r-right? I-Is that all that happened? Is it possible that, the longer we stay here, the more we begin to match the current time us subconsciously?" While speaking Miriana had turned back around, looking at those beyond the door, th those behind the doors began to straighten themselves up, both the gears and the purple-winged creature had left the old man and were circling the ground while the eight-legged, bubbled creature was helping him up. "If it's true, than that explains how I've been feeling lately, how I've been active." Her head fell to the side, regret in her eyes. "How I made a _friend_."

Riley subconsciously move forward. With each step he took that subconscious action gradually became a conscious action, and soon he stood beside her. A feeling shot through his body, one that he hasn't felt for a very, very long time, and he smiled. "So I know this is strange to ask but-" "Care to fight alongside me, partner?" Miriana looked over to Riley, and their eyes connected, small smile spreading across her face. Wordlessly, a bond that never existed suddenly began to, one that neither believed they would ever find, much less deserve. They both turned forward quietly. The two floating Pokemon had returned to the old man, who was now looking out the door, directly at them.

"W-What the? How did those Pokémon get there? That shouldn't be possible!" They took a step forward in sync. "Zuley, Araqua, please capture them... gently."

They ran to the front door with reckless abandon, screaming the dumbest, cheesiest line they could think of, as the purpled, winged and the eight-legged, bubble Pokémon charged at them.

 **"Sorry to keep you waiting!"**

 **"Ready for round two!"**

They stepped beyond the door, a future spark pre-ignited, and an undying will accompanying an unshakable soul charged forward towards a path fated to be erased in history.

* * *

Opponent bios: (info has been compiled from what both of them know)

1\. Old man (Pokémon trainer) Ability: Corrupted Resolve (Pokémon gain an extra 5% of health and attack with a 5% decrease in special defense and special attack)

Pokémon:

Araquanid (Araqua), Move set: unknown

Golbat (Zuley), Move set: Wing Attack, unknown

Klink (?) , Move set: unknown

2\. **Dialga** _(Legendary) Ability:_ _Heavy Pressure_ _(makes move take 4 times the amount of PP)_

Attacks:

1\. Roar of Time (An almighty multi-target, one-hit K.O. attack that takes three turns to charge. A certain amount of damage must be done to cancel it.) (A mix of Rage and Focus Punch) PP: 3/5

2\. Unknown

3\. Unknown

4\. Screech (Halts opponent's movement for one turn, does not prevent attacking) PP: 6/20

Miriana's pre-battle tip: We know almost nothing about them. If we can, play the waiting game to find out more about our opponent's skills.

Riley's pre-battle tip: These enemies are far stronger, than us find a way to circumvent the fight or we might not make it out alive.

? pre-battle tip: We're outnumbered here. If we can create a diversion that could distract one or two of them, we could take that advantage.


	7. Chapter 7: Time Travel and Explosions

**A/N: I don't own Pokémon, thank goodness for that.**

 **M: So... Pokémon can only know four moves at a time?**

 **R: Not quite, we learn a variety of moves. We only use four moves in battle.**

 **M: Why?**

 **R: Have you ever been in a fight? Things just blur together real fast. Keeping your mind on knowing five or more moves will just distract you from the fight.**

 **M: Oh. So... no joke?**

 **R: No joke, on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Running into a wall... or more like getting thrown into one. (Alt- title: Time travel isn't perfect, no matter what you've seen)

* * *

Miriana struggled against the tightly woven webbing wrapped around her body. Riley was bound behind her, both of them in a sitting position. Riley's tail was jutting out to the side (much to Miriana's relief, it could of been a lot more uncomfortable if it was straight up in-between them), while hers was slipped between her legs and obstructing her stomach, reaching up to her chest, and sticking to the web along the outside. Miriana, while being unsure of how to fell about having a tail prior, certainly hated it right now. All in all, sitting on her tail **hurt**.

Miriana stopped struggling and hung her head. "This... wasn't such a good idea..."

Riley showed no visible reaction. "Yup."

Miriana's eyes spun a bit in her head as she numbered things out. Her head bobbing in the process. "No plan, out-numbered, out-skilled, out-powered..."

The stoic Riolu didn't move. "Uh huh."

Miriana looked upwards, accidentally causing her head to hit Riley, as he was promptly tied behind her. Although, being a fighting type made the accidental head-butt not very effective. Miriana though, just ignored Riley's grunt of shock and continued to look up at the ceiling. "Do you ever get the feeling like we're missing a few key details that could change up this entire scenario."

Riley looked off to the side, trying to get the best view of the faux-Eevee. A questioning look appeared on his face for a second, before he turned back, a small smile appearing out of sight. "Ever since I saw you screaming in that hallway from before."

Miriana's head fell to the side upon hearing that comment. "Hey, I had the right to freak out. I was literally eaten by a white light, after a panic attack, what was I suppose to think." A face of disbelief crossed her face.

Riley turned upwards like Miriana for a moment, contemplating what she had said. After that moment passed, he looked back, trying to get a better view of Miriana, his eyes a bit wider. "Wait, panic attack?"

Miriana straightened herself up and looked towards the legendary Pokémon that stood across the room. Its red eyes glowed fierce and the crystal in its chest shone. Anyone who enters the room could easily feel the pressure coming from it, it was so strong that you could practically cut it with a knife. It's chains, that held it's feet and neck (Also tail, but that was out of her sight.) were rusted and worn from time, and yet somehow kept the overwhelming Pokémon at bay. After a moment, Miriana eyes widened in fear and embarrassment as she finally realized that the Pokémon was staring directly at her. (Yah, mostly fear.)

She shivered, something that Riley caught on to, noticing the fear from it, before he looked downwards. "Miriana, look I'm... I'm sorry."

The strange Riolu's words somehow managed to tear Miriana's mind away from the glaring legendary (that was thankfully across the room). Although, in her terrified state of mind, she simply mustered out a "Huh?"

As he continued to hang his head, his eyes glanced over to his left. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here, and getting you sucked up in this mess and- a-ow."

Her head banged the back of his again, this time on purpose (despite still not being very effective). Fortunately, it was enough to cause enough recoil to the Riolu and get him out of his soon to be apology rant. _'Best stop it before they start it, I say.'_ She froze for a moment. _'Hold on, since when do I ever- Wait, time travel.'_ She sighed, and looked up to the ceiling. A small smile cutting across her face.

"Look, you were half-dead just a few moments before and I had no idea what was going on, not to mention we had both gone through flippin' **time travel**. Plus, we felt a bond between us that hasn't even been formed yet, something the two of us have an impossibility to understand. What happened to us? How did we meet? I mean, obviously we would flock to each other and search for something to fight, and I mean come **on**! A hidden room showing an old man that's secretly watching over the entire building. It **screams** stereotypical villain." It dawned on her that she was the on that went on a rant, not him. _'Oh well.'_

"Yah, I guess your rig...ht... Wait, 'stereotypical story villain?" Miriana could feel Riley try and shift his tail.

Miriana understood the question and blushed a little, looking to the side. "You know, from all those stories I've read... Oh wait, you wouldn't know."

"Miriana. Please don't tell me your basing everything you know off of fictional stories you've read." Miriana, despite being on the other side of him, could feel his look of disbelief mixed with dumfound...ness (Is that a word, No? Well, just roll with it.)

"Nnnnnooooooo" She said slowly as she blushed a little more and looked off to the side.

"Comic books?"

"Comic books."

"Miriana! That's not any better!"

 **"Both of you stay silent!"** Both Pokémon recoiled as the Golbat from the other trainer flew in front of them, veins popping from the forehead of the Golbat. However, Riley was much more concerned with Miriana's connections between fantasy and reality, while Miriana had a point she strongly believed in that she wanted to prove. After recomposing themselves, they went back at it. Mostly consisting of Riley going on the offense while Miriana went on the defense. Much to the Golbat's chagrin.

"I'm just saying that even if they're fake, there is still a lot to learn from it."

"Mirirana, they're fake stories with Arceus knows how much bias is in them."

"It's still better than fighting based on nothing."

"And look where that mind-set got you."

"Hey, you followed me step by step."

"I'm reckless by nature, what's your excuse."

"I thought you were sassy by nature?"

 **"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!"** The Golbat rose their wing to perform a wing attack. Quick to react, Miriana scouted out of the way... Unfortunately, that put Riley in it's direct path and, with a weakness to flying, a pretty bad situation. After a quick look of shook, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit. Everything erupted from there.

The good news was that the attack tore through the string attack which, while still being adhesive to movement, allowed them to actually move. The bad news, Riley took the full brunt of the attack, sending him flying. Something Miriana hadn't noticed was that behind them, there lines upon lines of machines. What they did, she didn't know, but when Riley crashed into the one directly behind them, it **exploded**. The explosion also caused the two adjacent machines to get lit on fire. Miriana stared in horror, practically begging in her mind that all that happened to him was that he fainted, before a voice cut through her shock.

 **"Zuley! What have you done!"** The old man looked on with betrayal on his face while Zuley simply looked on at the carnage in a similar horror to Miriana. Mutters of denial fell to Miriana's ears, but her concerns were more on Riley's limp body that lay in the wreckage, and the guilt that she kind of put him in the line of getting hit. _'I should have taken the hit, I SHOULD OF TAKEN THE HIT!'_ Smoke had already started filling the room, but the height kept it away from everyone. She tried to get up, but her movement was still hindered by the sticky web.

While getting up, she saw the Araquanid move like a blur towards the fires rising from the two systems. It gathered energy before launching a bubble beam upwards in hopes to both tame the fires, and cool the machines. Plus, it didn't soak the wires too much. The Klink, meanwhile, guarded the old man. A decision which ended up being wise. While putting out the fires, the Araquanid focused more on the left machine, causing the right one to be left too unattended. The right machine exploded, launching debris towards the old man, which the Klink blocked with a green shield that encircled it. The name of the move flashed across her mind. _'Protect'_

Finally, on both her- er.. all four of her paws, which felt like it took a lot longer than it really did, she struggled through the webbing before bolting for Riley whose paw was still visible from outside the machine. However, before she could even close half of the small distance between her and Riley, a purple blur passed overhead. Zuley was already above Riley and was lifting him up. Her bolting had snapped Zuley out of their trance and allowed them to save Riley. Why, she didn't know, in fact, this whole situation just left her in a state of shock and regret.

She looked around her.

Zuley was taking Riley away from the row of machines (Batteries?).

The Araquanid was controlling the flames and isolating the fire. (What about the electricity?)

Two more machines exploded, everything felt like it was becoming warped. (Energy is in the air?)

The Klink was circling around the old trainer and was pushing back smoke from his coughing form. (Oh right. The smoke had reached about head level.)

She looked down at her paws. (It's not reaching me yet since I'm shorter in this form.)

 _'I guess they aren't just stereotypical villains after all...'_ Guilt built up in her chest, she blamed herself for the situation around her, for her assumptions and her mistakes. (Where's Riley, is he safe?)

Her eyes began searching for the fainted Riolu but the smoke had already reached her. She began coughing. A snapping sound echoed in her mind, as if it was traveling through her whole body and, suddenly, a suffocating pressure fell upon her, leaving her breathless. She crumpled from her paws and laid on the floor, pain exploding through her body. Slowly, she turned her head towards the legendary Pokémon, which she could only fathom to be the reason. Said legendary's eyes were a violent purple that burned into her own.

 ** _'ARE YOU NOT AWARE OF YOUR OWN POWER?'_**

Distracted by the explosions and the given cover by the smoke, no Pokémon, nor person, had noticed Miriana crumple to the ground, feeling thousands of invisible needless puncturing... well, except in the places she had become numb. Neither would they have noticed that Dialga had begun glowing a strong blue and, if she could have kept her eyes open she would have noticed, the blue aura had moved from Dialga began circling her, as well as branching out towards a different direction.

Elsewhere, Zuley had noticed that the form of the Riolu they were holding was glowing bright blue and the Golbat had let go of him. He fell to the ground with a thud, barely clinging to his life.

 ** _'TO HAVE SUCH A POWER AND NOT EVEN BE AWARE, IT SHALL LEAD TO YOUR DESTRUCTION IF YOU DO NOT DISCOVER IT.'_**

If the voice hadn't been screaming into her mind, it would probably not have even been registered. Her body was in the midst of shutting down, with her mind in tow. despite that, her mind was able to process a single question.

 _'P-power? What power?'_

 ** _'THE POWER OF EVOLUTION AND SO MUCH MORE, IT IS YOURS TO CONTROL.'_**

Miriana was unable to respond, her mind already shut down. An explosion of another machine occurred behind her. It turns out that even if you stop the flames, a little extra electricity can still cause an explosion if it got into the other ones.

 ** _'I SHALL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE, AND I CAN ONLY SAY THIS...'_**

 ** _'...'_**

 ** _'...'_**

 ** _'Good luck, young one.'_**

And before anyone could react, to either the explosion or Dialga, the world fell apart.

* * *

A headache, her mind felt like it was erupting. Instinctively, she brought her right hand to her head and took a step back. A step that lead her to bump directly into Miss Lina. After muttering an apology to the concerned teacher, she stood back up straight. She looked around her and at the marvelous interior of the building. An extravagant and luscious garden thrived in front of them with what seemed to be a hedge-maze to the left of her (There might be a Vulpix in there). Beyond the garden stood an enormous building that towered over them and the walls (To think it's mostly run by robots). Glancing to the right, a smaller building, despite still being about the size of a small house, stood a luggage bay (To store your stuff and burn your rear as you eat, cause obviously we aren't fast enough for the actual cafeteria).

'Wait.'

Her mind was sent reeling. Memories of events that hadn't happened yet shot through her. She looked around at the four (Wait, four?) other students and four teachers. One of which had taken place next to a lab coat clad woman. (Dr. Holland).

"I would like to introduce you to our guide, Dr. Holland." (Now wait.)

"Hello, I would like to welcome you all here to P.H.O. the Pokémon Helper Organization, where we help tame Pokémon and then have them delivered to any costumer." (Just a moment.)

A chorus of hellos, Miriana excluded, were heard. (Something's wrong.)

A look of fear was solidified across Miriana's face, all the while Miss Lina looked at her with concern. Not being able to contain her concern, Miss Lina spoke with a soft whisper. "Miriana, is something the matter." (Something's different.)

"H-hey teach," Miriana face of fear slowly became masked, despite a stutter slipping out. She had always been a natural when it comes to hiding her emotions. Her face became replaced with a small smile and a look of anticipation. Although a bead of sweat still fell across her face as her heart raced. (Where did she go?)

"Where's Nora?" (Nora is missing)

A confused look met her question as fear welled up in her chest. She already knew what was gonna be said and yet, despite that, she waited for Miss Lina to speak, hoping it wasn't the truth she assumed it to be.

"Who's Nora?"

It was exactly like how she thought it was, and, despite remaining calm on the outside, an explosion had gone of in her heart. Her friend, gone, erased. As if she wasn't even there.

"Now, let us get this visit on its way." Dr. Holland announced. "First, let us go somewhere you all can put your bags down."

* * *

Place: Control Room (P.H.O.)

Character: Dialga

The legendary stood there with his eyes closed. In a few hours, a rag tag group of Pokémon far too weak to win will enter her and be defeated. He will use his roar of time to isolate two others with the rest of them there so he need simply wait. However, he knew right away that something was wrong.

 _'To think one's own fate could be tied to a certain timeline, and be unable to be brought back through time. This is could only be done by a different legendary, to think a possibility as small as this could happen.'_

All looking at Dialga now would simply think he is sleeping, but he is far from doing that. As he looks into the future of time at a young red-headed girl as she stands alongside a man of darkness, whom's fate has crossed with a different legendary.

 _'However, it is my fault that someone had gotten caught up in a far more dangerous situation, so I offer, even if it may be little, help.'_

A light shone from it's chest, a secret power only given to the legendaries and can only be given by a legendary, sent to the far future. Slowly the light dispersed from the being, not to a certain old man's unknowing, but certainly to a lack of his comprehension, until it ultimately vanished completely.

* * *

Enemy bio's: (updated from recent events)

1\. Old man (Pokémon trainer) Ability: corrupted resolve (Pokémon gain an extra 5% of health and attack with a 5% decrease in special defense and special attack)

Pokémon:

Araquanid, Move set: Bubble beam, String Shot, Unknown, Unknown

Zuley: (Golbat), Move set: Wing attack, Screech, Unknown, Unknown

Klink, Move set: Protect, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown

2\. Dialga (Legendary) Ability: Heavy Pressure (makes move take 4 times the amount of PP)

Attacks:

1\. Roar of Time (An almighty multi-target, one-hit K.O. attack that takes three turns to charge. A certain amount of damage must be done to cancel it.) (A mix of Rage and Focus Punch) PP: 3/5

2\. Send off (Send an ally or enemy a random amount of turns to the past or present. Putting them out of commission or forcing them to wait a certain amount of turns. If used in the wild, it will end the battle.) PP: 0/3

(Warning: Can be combined with roar of time to increase target range and power. Note: The random amount of turns can turn up as -5,-4,-3,-2,-1,0,1,2,3,4,5. in the case of zero, they're will be no effect.)

3\. Future sight (Send an attack two turns forward. If used outside of battle, Pokémon will receive a near perfect prediction of the future.) PP: 6/10

4\. Screech (Halts opponent movement for one turn, does not prevent attacking) PP: 6/20

Miriana's pre-battle tip: We know a little bit, but not enough to understand our opponents, tread carefully when engaged.

Riley's pre-battle tip: Our opponents are stronger than us in every sense, take care of type disadvantages.

? pre-battle tip: Our enemies have more team synergy than us, we will need to separate them to null that factor.


	8. Chapter 8: A Hard Reset

**Dis** **claimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hard Reset (Brain doesn't work, please try again later)

* * *

"Who's Nora?"

Miriana took a bite of her lukewarm spaghetti as her teacher's voice had echoed in her mind. She sighed and turned to look at the strange circular roof of the luggage bay. (You know, you never properly asked what the name of this place was.) Her eyes wandered to the left, where Nora used to be. The image of Nora smiling at her when she had looked there last timeline came to mind. Also the way she had just thrown all of Nora's things on the floor like they were trash, a pang of guilt hitting her. (Where did she go, if time had reset, how could she be gone?) A circle of words suddenly encompassed Nora's locker, making her turn away from it and look aimlessly elsewhere.

(Why isn't the food hot? Or the room for that matter?)

(Miss Lina is reaching for the med-kit again, could it be my fault?)

(That yellow-haired boy is already done eating and looking around too, I could talk to him.)

Miriana eyes drifted upwards. She could tell that whatever happened to her had to have messed up her head one way or another. Whenever she tried thinking about something, writing (which she knew wasn't there thanks to a slightly embarrassing moment in the garden.) would just show up in front of her eyes. Whether it was her seeing things or something else, she didn't know, but these writings would reflect or expand on her thoughts (perhaps it came more from within?) and helped her ask some important questions (not that I know the answers to them.).

She rubbed her eyes, causing all the writing to be wiped away. "Not to mention rubbing my eyes makes the writing go away. Maybe it really is hallucinations..." She mumbled only to herself, the world oblivious to it. Right now, she was grateful for the strange text that had been popping up. Like it or not, the writing was practically the only thing keeping her sane at the moment by being a source of feedback for internal questions (perhaps it's a coping mechanism. That would explain a lot.). Which, right now, she had a lot of. (Speaking of which, don't you have a question?)

"Huh? Oh, right." Miriana finished up her lunch as fast as possible, albeit a bit messily. After a quick clean up (Thank heavens my brother chucked a bag of tissues at me before I left.), she turned to her guide, Dr. Holland, who was standing at the door. (Did she even eat lunch? Perhaps she's too stressed with the whole 'secret base' and 'robot workers' going on. Actually, I should be too.) "Hey, Dr. Holland, who runs the entire P.H.O.?" Her memory of the brochure/pamphlet she read came to mind. "I don't remember it being written anywhere."

"Oh, that would be my father, Professor Holland." The guide lifted her clip board to eye level for a moment as Miriana rubbed her eyes.

Distracted for a moment by the giant wording that had filled her vision, she quickly thought of a way to keep the conversation rolling. "o-Oh really? How old is he?" Miriana put a hand to her chin and gave a thoughtful expression, ignoring the looks her fellow students began to give her.

Dr. Holland lowered the clipboard and looked at Miriana with curiosity. However, Miriana felt the suspicion she was garnering underneath that look. "He would be about 58 years old by now, he had taken over from his father, my grandfather, and him like-wise." Miriana felt fear rising up, but she masked it with her own look of curiosity.

(Make banter, Make banter!) "So this is a family run organisation?"

Her gazed relaxed a little as she pondered the question. "I-In a way, this place has changed over the years." (Changed over the years? She must be hiding something there.)

She nodded her head and smiled. "Ok, thanks." (You should question her further.) She turned and walked back to her cubby, siting down in it, ignoring the dirt that was getting on her skirt.

She rubbed her eyes. _'58 years old is rather old, and that would line up with the man downstairs.'_ She looked back at Dr. Holland. _'Questioning her on that would be good some interrogation, but this isn't one. Although, considering this is a family business, she may know something about those strange Pokémon in the cages.'_ Two different ideas popped into her head to discover her answer; one is sneaky, while the other one is more... violent. Noise filled her ears when others around her suddenly began to move.

The four other students had begun packing up their things and standing back up. (You should get up.) Without hesitation, she stood up herself and followed. "Will we ever see him?" The yellow haired boy spoke up. Miriana looked towards him with a raised eyebrow. (Is he curious himself? Anyways it's impossible thanks to the hallway that leads to him.)

"No, it's impossible." Miriana's words exited her mouth before she could speak. everyone around her turned to look at her curiously, especially Dr. Holland whose fear slipped a little through her face. (Uh oh, she's on to us. Quick, think of something!) "I-I mean, he's probably too busy watching over the place to be able to accommodate visitors. Remember, Miss Lina said that '10 minutes is similar to an hour to them' he must be too busy." Miriana's eyes wandered over to Miss Lina before going back to Dr. Holland.

"Huh, guess that makes sense." As the yellow-haired student replied, Dr. Holland's face returned to its fake smile, making Miriana internally sigh in relief (smooth.).

"Yes, it is unfortunately true, Professor Holland is far too busy at the moment, but there is still much more of this place to see, so let's get a move on." (Man, calling her father 'Professor Holland'. She's either practiced this a lot, is neglected as a child, or both.)

'I don't know that.' (Mostly considering I still call my parents 'Momma' and 'Daddy'.) "Shush you."

The yellow haired boy looked at me in confusion. "But I didn't say any-"

Miriana rubbed her eyes quickly. "Sorry, there must still be something in my eyes." She pulled out her phone. (12:35, I wonder where Riley is right now.)

"But what does-... I mean I-"

"Shush you"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Hey, do you ever get a really strange feeling of dèga vu?"

"Like we've been in this situation before, and were continuing on a set cycle that someone has already predicted."

"Huh?"

"Like were on a set, unavoidable path that will ultimately lead us to an unknown fate that we have little to no say in."

"Riley-"

"Like anything we do will only shift our direction by a little, and I don't mean to get existential, but that also means we can so easily fall back on it."

"Riley, we've been lost for about twenty minutes ever since we took that small lunch break, which you didn't even eat I may add, and I feel like we're running in circles. Please don't start acting strange on top of it all."

"I'm just wondering if any of this is really meaningful."

"Riley... just eat your apple already."

* * *

(12:40)

'It took five minutes to get here? Really? It's like a few meters away, how even...?" (Considering how messed up time already is it's probably best not to question it.) 'Fair enough... Great, I'm talking to myself now. I'm pretty sure I've just gone insane.' (As if I wasn't already.)

The automatic doors opened revealing a familiar lobby, holding many now known secrets, and dragging Miriana out of her inner squabble. The workers who slave away at the computers or delivering food come to her view. 'To think they're all robots, I guess that explains how in sync they all are.' (Even the typing is in sync, how didn't I notice that?) She closed her eyes and rubbed them once more, her view getting clouded with words being rather inconvenient, when Dr. Holland spoke up.

"This here is the Plaza, where most of our transport or desk work is done" After a slight pause which she allowed people to look around, she continued. "It was a bit difficult to finalize the plans of this place since, as the rest of the place is filled with Pokémon, we had to find a more efficient manner for our work. Although, efficient or no, it is a bit difficult to get all the food out by lunchtime."

While students 'Oh' ed and 'Ah' ed, Miriana looked towards Miss Lina with a look of confusion. _'What she said was slightly different than last time. I wonder if it's because I asked her those questions beforehand.'_ (Perhaps what I say and do differently, no matter how small, can have consequences on how others act.) _'A bit troubling, but obvious now that I think about it.'_ Suddenly, a large siren blasted in the background with a large red light blinking above the front desk, cutting Miriana out of her thoughts.

"That would signal 12:45 PM, it's break time, which should last about an hour. This is the time which most workers go on break, and the time we will be visiting the different habitats and, unlike the garden, we will be going over them in about five minutes each." Dr. Holland began walking to the door on the left. "As you would guess, we will be seeing about ten habitats, now let us not waste any time." (That would be about 50 minutes to look at habitats.)

 _'Wait, when will the roar of time happen again.'_ Miriana searched her memories in hopes to find it before righting appeared before her. (1:10) _'Ah, that's right. Wait! that leaves less than half an hour before everything falls apart, and I've barely learned anything n-_ ' Miriana felt a tap on her shoulders.

"Uhm... the group's moving on ahead." Miriana looked towards the yellow haired students and stared for a moment. She blinked once, and then twice, before finally registering what he said.

"Uhhhh... Right! The group. Thanks, uhh..." (Slow brain today?) _'I'll blame time travel.'_

"C-Cameron." He blushes and turns away for a moment.

"Uh, yah. Thanks Cameron." None the wiser to his reaction, she turns to the door which she already knew they were going to head through.

He turned back, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "B-by, the way." Miriana heard his voice and turned to him. "A-Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" (Does he know we're having a mental crisis or that we've travelled through time... or that we may just be insane?)

"W-well... back at the entrance you-"

"N-Now, now you two. Conversations can be saved for latter, right now we must catch up with the group."

"WAHH"

"WOAH!" (When did she get there?)

Miss Lina was suddenly behind them placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "It wouldn't do us any good for us to fall too far behind after all." Her face kept a gentle smile but her voice held a forceful tone. It was something unnerving to Miriana, sending a shiver up her spine. Cameron, meanwhile, had a mix of shock and fear etched across his face.

"Oh, uhm... Sorry, Miss Lina." He then turned quickly and marched onwards. Miriana watched before looking back towards Miss Lina, her face filled with suspicion.

 _'Did she cut him off on purpose? To stop him from asking that question...'_ She rose an eyebrow to Miss Lina. "Yah, uh... Sorry." Miriana turned tail and walked to the door under Miss Lina's gaze. Once passed the doors, she stopped an leaned against the wall. An audible sigh was heard behind her, and then the footsteps, signaling that Miss Lina was coming. Pushing off the wall, she resumed her walk down the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible so that Miss Lina wouldn't notice her stop.

After a few moments of walking, Miriana, herself, gave a sigh, pressing on as both a theory and two questions circled in her mind.

"Did Miss Lina know what Cam-er... uh yellow-hair was gonna ask me?" (Forget his name already?) "And if so, what happened at the entrance, and why did Miss Lina not want me to know about it?"

Miriana rubbed her eyes to clear her vision only to see, after re-opening them, the group a few feet away from her. With all the thoughts that were going through her mind, she saunters to the group, continuing to question unknowns on her situation. However, as she re-joined the group, albeit a few steps away, she froze. (Uh oh, seems we forgot something) A whisper reached her ear, a whisper only she will ever hear as she slowly turned her head towards the Pokémon that were right besides her. (Looks like it's happening again.)

The whispers grew louder, until it was making audible noise. Her body nearly petrified, she shakily reached up and put her right hand on her left shoulder, and grabbed it hard. The words, poking at her insecurities and short-comings, slowly eat away at her confidence, until she could barely stand. However, fortune shinned upon her as the group wrapped up with the dark-types behind the glass. (Talk about good fortune, Huh) Her eyes blurry and knees shaking, she stumbles forward until she passed the room.

Suddenly, the voices vanished, leaving her to wipe her moist eyes on her sleeve, and steady her breathing. (It was worse than last time, I wonder why.)

'Why? What's going on? It seems it has a connection with the Pokémon typing.' She shook her head and steady her footing. 'Does it have to do with what's happened to me? How sometimes I can-' She felt a tap on her back.

"Are you alright?" Concerned eyes met surprised ones as she turned to see Miss Lina. "If not, I can take you home right-"

"Yah yah," (No we can't leave now.) She waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm fine, I think. More importantly, are you sure there is only suppose to be five of us, I could of sworn that we were six."

Miss Lina faced morphed from concern, to confusion, and then to realization. "Ah yes, perhaps you didn't hear."

 _'?'_ (Maybe something good?)

"Lucia had to head back home, a friend of hers wanted to dance with her, so they did, but Lucia sprained her ankle and went back to school instead of coming with the rest of us." Miss Lina nodded with finality before walking passed Miriana.

Miriana, meanwhile, rose an eyebrow in the direction of Miss Lina as she walked past. _'I don't remember that, who even is Lucia?'_ (Probably another student from your class you don't pay attentions to.) She sighed. _'Yah, probably. Now I wish I paid more attention to others in class.'_ She shook her head. "Welp, standing around won't do anything good for us, so let's go."

She marched onwards, trying to hold herself together through each strange exhibit. Whether feeling an overwhelming urge of self-confidence, to becoming so hard-headed, that she cut off a few people in front of the rock-type exhibit. (Now people will think your favorite Pokémon are Rock-type.) _'Shut it brain'_

Miriana stopped walking forward. She knew what exactly was ahead of her (The electric-type exhibit). _'Can't I just wait here until the roar happens?'_ (We don't even know if it's going to happen) _'...fine then, if I remember correctly, I felt everything concentrated to my heart, so I need to come up with a plan around it.'_ (Or you can just run through it.) _'...Uh... Oh, flip it.'_ She took a deep breath and, with much less force than a battle cry should have, she muttered "Banzai." and marched forward.

She closed her eyes and prepared to get shocked... and was rather surprised when it didn't happen. Stopping her march and opening her eyes, she turned to look at the exhibit in confusion and distrust. _'What? Why? I should be getting shocked, shouldn't I?'_ She stared at her hands, closing and re-opening them to make sure the feeling was still in them. _'Why isn't it happening? Could everything I've seen up to this point, all of it just been-'_

"Alright, your turn Miriana." Her eyes shot up towards the one who had addressed her, it was Dr. Holland. Also, all the students and teachers were now staring at her. Suddenly, something bubbled up, something she knew all too well from everything that's happened to her. Her heart rate increasing and her hands getting sweaty, she was getting panicked.

"U-u-u-u-uhm, P-par-pardon?" She stuttered out, her legs beginning to shake and her head starting to ache. Unfortunately, this wasn't something she could hide so well, leaving Dr. Holland to look at her in a confused manner.

"I asked 'how many known electric-type Pokémon are there in the world?'." Dr. Holland waited for an answer, as did everyone else.

'How am I suppose to, oh forget it.' "U-uhm, t-twenty u-uh s-s-s-seven?' Her hands went to her stomach while she looked to the side. (Your doing the same thing that yellow-haired kid did.) While most gave her odd looks before looking back to Dr. Holland. Although, one person in particular gave a questionable glance. (And he's noticing.) While Miss Lina shook her head and gave a disappointed sigh. "J-j-j-just f-forget I said anything." _'Oh, Roar of Time please come and end my misery.'_

Unfortunately for her, the Roar of Time wasn't happening. In fact, upon realizing that detail, even more panic and shock spread throughout her body. Which didn't help once Dr. Holland gave her response. "Not quite, their is actually 51 total electric Pokémon." Miriana's head snapped back in shock before blushing and looking down. A few snickers from other students were heard, which didn't help at all. _'C-could we just get a move on already.'_

The movement of students and teachers was a joy for her to see and, glancing at the exhibit as she passed by it, all the extra stress put upon her seemed to pass. _'Hmm, strange...'_ (I guess the effect was dulled to the point where it didn't give you a near heart attack.) _'It's gotten weaker, but why?'_ Although, as she looked forwards and followed the group, one question stuck out in her mind: _'Why hasn't the Roar of Time happened yet?'_

She glanced at her phone.

 _'1:14 PM'_

* * *

"RILEY! HOW ON EARTH DID WE GET SO LOST!"

"I-I'm sorry. I had the whole map memorized, but now I can't even remember how many floors the building has."

"RILEY, THEY MIGHT BE WAITING FOR US TO CHARGE IN RIGHT NOW! WE'RE THE STRONGEST TEAM IN OUR GROUP, IF WE'RE NOT THERE THEY HAVE NO CHANCE AT WINNING!"

"I j-just can't-'

*CRRRrreeaaaacckkkk*

'U-uhm, what was that?'

'S-sounds like-'

*Clanck* *Thud* "Gack!"

A Riolu landed hard on to the floor of the Cafeteria. Slowly, he shifted his body and sat up.

"R-Riley! Are you okay?"

"Y-yah, keep your voice down, you don't want-"

 **"Unauthorized Pokémon Detected, please return to your habitat during viewing hours. Only during after hours may you wander around."**

The Riolu froze before slowly turning behind him. A person stood behind him... Well, one would mistake it for a human if it wasn't for the eyes glowing a bright red and the net shooting out of it's stomach and falling on top of the Riolu.

"R-Riley!"

"No! Leave me, you know what'll happen if you attack it. I'll be fine, go find the others!"

"But I can't-"

"Go Lunar, they're waiting for you."

"R-Riley."

Thankful for the lack of comprehension from the robot and how quiet his partner in speaking and running through the vents, the Riolu was dragged away to the unknown.

 _'I'll be alright, just wait for me Lunar.'_

* * *

Hero Bios (What they know of themselves):

1\. Name: Miriana Nyxim (Will post after first chapter)

Species: Human (part-Eevee...?)

Occupation: Student (part-time day-dreamer)

Personality: Hard-worker and surprisingly efficient. Despite having a bad habit of getting lost in her head, her sheer abilities saves her. Gets lost in thought often, but one of the smartest around when it comes to figuring things out. Feels like school doesn't teach enough of the right things, not like she knows what the right things are.

Ability: Adaptability (Same type attacks are amplified)

Move set: **Territorial Claim** (a mix of protect and endure, the user can't move, but will severely weaken most attacks), **High-jump tackle** (a leaping version of tackle, higher attack but lower accuracy), **?** , **?**

Note: She prefers a state of organized chaos, which means a mess that you get the general idea of where things are, over, you know, actually organizing things. Also, she loves letting her mind wander.

Note: She has a coping mechanism where she begins hallucinating commentary on her own thoughts, literal words appearing in her eyes. It only happens under a lot of stress though and is used to organize her thoughts, and keeping her mind from falling apart.

Friends: Nora (possibly)

2\. Name: Riley (No last name)

Species: Riolu

Occupation: Free-lance helper (part-time scavenger)

Personality: Straight to a fault with a strong sense of justice. After an incident he keeps close to his chest about his childhood, he was separated from his family and grew in the woods running from all the Pokémon that attacked him. Likes to train.

Ability: Inner Focus/Powerful Resolve (can't be made to flinch/when receiving more and more damage, they become stronger)

Move set: **Force palm** , **counter** , **?** , **?**

Note: Has a habit of turning his head to the left and right as he thinks, whether when it's talking to someone or if it's in his head. It would make him look suspicious if his expression didn't show no fear.

Note: Has a partner named Lunar the Shinx, they usually get along well, but when Riley messes up bad in something, he usually gets wrung out by Lunar.

Friends: Lunar (Partner)

* * *

Preview: The other girl who's missing (Lucia)

Outside the building unbeknownst to all, a single camera laid on the grass, smashed and beyond repair-able. Besides it, a girl laid down, a tired expression on her face. She sat up and looked at the building, before raising a fist in defiance. After a few seconds, she let her fist fall and laid back down. With a sigh, she looked up to the sky and muttered to herself in resignation.

"So much for my scoop."


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward and Confused

Chapter 9: Awkward Explanations (I can explain everything... only I can't.)

* * *

R: So can you or can you not explain?

M: Both!

R: What?

M: I can explain it, but you won't understand it.

R: But doesn't that means you aren't actually explaining it...

M: Yup!

R: ...?

* * *

*Thump*

"A-Ow... Whoa."

Slowly, a Riolu sat up slowly opening his eyes to see his surroundings. Riley's eyes went wider at what he saw, it was akin to a sanctuary in some ways. Despite knowing the fact that he was surrounded by steel walls, the walls were painted in a way that, with the lights, which hung from the ceiling, gave the illusion it extended far into a forest. The grass beneath him, wasn't even solid flooring, but was actual dirt, and the air felt the same too. All of that paled in comparison to the **artificial waterfall** that came out from the far left wall, and fell into a little pond that spilled out into multiple tiny rivers that slipped into the wall on the other side. All of this begging the question of this really being a Pokémon Rehabilitation Facility.

"Hi"

"Uaah!"

"Heh, someone's jumpy, I'm assuming your new here?"

Standing behind where Riley was sitting, a Tyrogue stared at him. A smirk formed on his purple face as he tightened the bands on his wrists.

"U-uh... yes?"

"Cool, though, you kind of picked a bad time to come." He scratched the side of his head. "No one's really available to show you around, but I guess I could I show you around.

"W-well, uh-"

"Come on." the Tyrogue ran up to Riley's side, grabbed his paw, and dragged him along. "The name's Tyron by the way, what's yours?"

"Uh, Riley."

* * *

Outside the P.H.O. facility, a girl laid on the grass, her hands covering her face. Her long black hair, which was a mess, had picked up a few twigs and some dirt. The reason her hands were on her face wasn't out of sadness, but more of frustration. With a sigh, she lifted her hands and put them out stretched to her sides. After a few moments of just laying their, listening as Pidoves chirped as they flew by, she sat back up and, ultimately, stood back up. She shook her head. "Why? Why did it have to break? If it hadn't, I could have been able to say some unbelievable things in the newspaper back at school... even if the teachers would have taken the newspaper down as soon as possible."

Looking the consequences of her getting caught with distaste, she kicked the already smashed camera away and into a nearby river, where it smashed to pieces on a rock. "Now it's just unbelievable. Aka. I'll be called crazy if I say a word." She sat back down on the hill that overlooked the P.H.O. If it wasn't for the steel walls, the group that had entered the main building about an hour ago would have seen her. "And now, I wait until the bus arrives, sneak back in from the window I jammed open, and hide from the teachers until I get back to school, sneak through window, and head home."

A frown was strung across her face, and yet, something turned that frown into a small smile. "At least... I got to see it, and that makes up for it a little." Memories of recent events filled her mind. As her classmates had been running around in the gardens for an hour, she had snuck past, and into the main building. Not through the front door, for obvious reason, but she had found a back entrance that had rusted away.

She lifted her hand to the sky. "No plan, no blue prints, just wandering around aimlessly." He hand fell back down. "Somehow I still saw so much." Something crossed her mind, something that was obviously weird to her. "Although, how wasn't I reported or something?" Memories resurfaced. Opening a door, a net flying over her from behind, her camera hitting the ground and breaking, and then just being dragged and kicked out. "It's strange, I could have been fined, or worse, but all that happened was that I lost a camera..." Once again, she laid back down. "Weird."

However, unknown to her, when her camera broke, the memory card within it that was much more sturdier than the rest of the camera and had survived, and which had completely slipped her mind, was launched into the river, which lead directly into the facility and beyond. The debris of the camera, alongside the memory card, slipped down the river, and out of her view.

* * *

"And this is the battle arena."

The Battle Arena was nothing more than a circle of dead grass, it's yellow contrasting the green surrounding it. The grass looked trampled, as if countless Pokémon had walked over it again and again, which would suit a place for battles.

Riley stared at it with confusion.

"Battle Arena? Okay, hold up."

"Hmm?"

Finally done being dragged around and being shown random things about this place, Riley had to ask the Tyrogue a question. A question he was actually beginning to dread the answer to.

"Okay, feeding station and homes to live in I get." He looked to where they had just come from. "Waterfalls and walls painted to look like a forest I can somehow understand." He looked towards where he had originally fell from. "But a battle arena? What does that have to do with rehabilitation?" He felt something stir in his stomach as kept his voice down to not draw attention.

"Rehabilitation? Who told you that?"

"W-well..."

Riley turned to the right as he closed his eyes. Memories of how this whole thing happened resurfaced. Just a simple group of Pokémon meeting together to share lunch under an apple tree. A Pokémon running out of the bushes crying and begging. A simple request to find their lost child. The group deciding to help out of chance. An explanation spoken through sobs. A decision to over-achieve and take down the entire place without too much of a thought. A decision he's beginning to regret.

"Someone who once escaped here long ago told me."

"Really? That's weird, because- Oh! Look, it's starting!"

Riley's eyes opened and he looked at the Battle Arena. From within, two Pokémon stood proud. One sported red boxing gloves and a purple dress like cloth, it had five protrusions out of it's head that look like they hurt and something akin to pads on their shoulders. It's purple boxing shoes crunch the dead grass beneath them. The other was large, both forward and upwards, having a roundish figure and towering at about 2 meters tall, about double the size of the boxer before them. A yellow, petal-like skirt encircled their waist and the orange hands were almost a quarter the size of the body, aka. about half the size of the opponent. To say the least, it seemed like an unfair fight.

"Go get 'em, pops!"

The Boxer Pokémon looked towards the group and flashed a grin.

"A Hitmonchan and a Hariyama, that's not Pokémon you usually see in the wild here."

"Of course, we're not from the forest, we're not even from around here."

"Really...?"

"Shhh, it's starting."

As the two competitors collide, boxing glove to palm, Riley's eyes wandered away. It wasn't that the fight wasn't interesting, it's more that both fighters didn't fight in his species fighting style, so a feeling of separation slipped in. His eyes wandered away, to the waterfall where the falling water caused a cascade of droplets. The water droplets and lights reflect, creating a rainbow in the midst. Questions begin to fill his mind, doubt and fear crawling up Riley's back.

'Were we wrong? Was this place not really a place meant to destroy Pokémon's wills and ship them off to be slaves for others? Was everything she told us wrong? And if so, how on earth am I going to get to them on time and stop them? Also, why do I keep getting this serious feeling of deja-vu? Like I'm just going to turn my head and-'

"Oh no! Pops!"

Riley's eyes snapped opened as he turned back to the arena. The Hitmonchan's knee fell to the floor and as he stared up to his opponent. Said Hariyama stared at him quietly, showing no signs of sudden movement. Their palm glowing a bright white.

"What's wrong?"

"His three minutes are up."

"His what?"

"His three-OH NO! Watch out for the Force Palm!"

But it was too late, and the Hariyama burst off the ground, kicking up the grass, and charged straight for him before slamming the palm straight into his chest. He was sent flying, before landing on his back at the edge of the ring. Many cheered, while others sighed. The voice of Tyron cutting through the noise. "Come on Pops, get up."

Riley, however, had his vision filled with flames, terrible burning flames erupting around the arena and blocking him from entering. The Hitmonchan, as he tried to get up, was swapped with the image of a young female Riolu, holding an expression of pain and determination, replaced him. In the place of the Hariyama, a young male Riolu stood, a malicious grin on it's face and fury in it's eyes. Frozen in place out of terror, Riley watched as the one Riolu slowly walked towards the other and... held out a hand?

"You fought well."

"Thanks."

And, just like that, the illusion ended, the Pokémon returning to whom they really are, and the crowd surrounding the ring, that Riolu hadn't even realized was there, left. Leaving Tyron and Riley standing alone again.

"Man, Pops did really well, too bad his endurance cuts off at three minutes."

"Yah.. Unfortunate..."

"Heh, oh well, he'll get her next- hey... are you crying?"

"Huh?"

Riley reached a paw up to his face and, sure enough, his fur felt wet.

"I-I guess I'm still a bit too stressed."

"Aw man, why didn't you say so. The waterfall's a great place to cool off, come on, let's go!"

"W-well actually, I should get go- Wah!" And just like that, with a tug by the wrist, he was dragged towards the artificial waterfall. Sadness in his heart from an unknown past, and uncertainty in his mind from all that he's learning, he resigns.

'M-maybe I should take the chance to cool down, if only a little while... wait, wasn't their a question we were trying to ask Tyron?'

* * *

*Shuffle Shuffle Shuffle* *Creeeeeack* "Oh no, not agai-"

A vent shutter slowly sagged before breaking off. A Shinx fell from the vent, hit a cage before tumbling onto the floor, all the while giving and 'ep' every time he hit a surface. Looking up from the floor, he spotted a multitude of different Pokémon in cages, all seemingly in terrible pain. Within the hallway filled with cages four other Pokémon stood, a Vulpix, a Far-fetched, a Munchlax, and a Machop. They had seen the Shinx immediately after the fall and were running to him.

"A-ow, stupid old, and creaky vents. How can some parts be practically new, but others break just by stepping on them?"

"Lunar! Are you okay? Why are you late? Where is Riley? How come you entered by the vents, were you not suppose to have left them a while back?" The Vulpix ran up to him in a panic, bombarding him with multiple question.

"Sally, calm down. First of all, Lunar, are you alright?" The Machop, who had followed close behind the Vulpix, slipped passed Sally and carefully helped Lunar up.

"Y-Yah, a bit roughed up by the fall, but nothing major. Riley's in trouble though." With a bit of difficulty, he managed to get back on all fours.

"W-WHAT!" The Vulpix leaped back in shook "B-but how could he run into trouble? I mean, he never gets in trouble."

"Hah! It is about time that runt ended up in some. I guess he finally had his come-up-ins." The Far-fetched trailed behind, trying to hold back his laughter.

The Vulpix fumed. "H-hey! Do not say that about Riley."

"Now is not the time." The Machop spoke sternly to the two of them. "Were neck deep in dangerous territory, the last thing we need is a commotion."

The Far-fetched looked away bashfully. "Right, Sorry Mark."

"So, what happened to Riley" *Munch* The Munchlax finally approached slowly, snacking on some leftovers of his lunch he had hid in his fur. *Gulp* "It's rare for him to even slip up, better yet make a big enough blunder to get caught."

The Shinx rubbed his forehead. "It was weird, we had stopped for lunch, and then he all of a sudden started acting weird. He said he was getting a sense of 'deja vu' and got cryptic. he even lead us in a circle before falling out of a vent we had... broken earlier... Wait..." Lunar closed his eyes and began to think. "We had broke the vent earlier, how did it get fixed so quickly?"

They looked between each other uncertainly, each of them feeling a terrible foreboding feeling hovering over them. "Wait, so what actually happened to Riley?" The Munchlax rose an eyebrow towards Lunar as he pulled another leftover berry out of his fur and bit down on it.

Lunar stared at the floor, his gaze turning guilty. "He fell out of a vent and got caught by an employee with a net." His vision shifted to the right. "I was about to help him, but he stopped me and told me to find you guys."

This time, the Machop, Mark, gave him a strange look. "Then how did you get here, it was Riley who knew the way after all."

Lunar's eye's turned towards the vent he had just fallen out of. "I've been wandering in the vents for a few minutes aimlessly, I got here on luck alone."

The group fell silent. Lunar hung his head, ashamed that he had lost his partner. The Machop looked away, his face expressionless. The Vulpix looked towards Lunar, a sad expression cutting across her face. The Far-fetched looked uncertainly between Lunar and the door leading onwards. The Munchlax continued to munch on leftover fruits and berries that were lost in his fur. Eventually, the Machop looked up and sighed.

"All we can do is move forward and try to take this place down. We will look for Riley afterwards, and, hopefully, nothing bad has happened to him."

The Shinx's eyes open wide and he looks up Mark. "W-Wait! Riley said that he'd be..." He trails off and looks to the side. The Machop looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"We will wait." They all turned towards him. "But only for a little while. If he doesn't come soon, we leave without him." Reactions ranged from skepticism, to joy, and even desperation (from Lunar).

However, the Far-fetched spoke up soon after. "If we're waiting here, why don't you tell us what's up with this place, and why these Pokémon are like this?"

The Machop nodded. "Flicky's right. What is up with this place, you never said anything about this in your report."

"W-well it is because we never got this far..." The Machop froze, a quick realization dawning on him, as well as fear creeping up his back.

"Never got this far? Were you not suppose to scout ahead? How would you even know about this place?" The Far-fetched gave him a curious look. Unaware of the fear crawling on the Machop's face. The Vulpix and Munchlax noticed though, and were slowly backing away from him.

"W-we found this room that was filled with things Riley c-called papers. It came off as gibberish to me, but Riley was able to read them. We also found a map with those s-strange symbols on them, that Riley s-said showed a special room that held the l-legendary, Dialga, in chains. W-we were spotted and ran into a vent, getting scrapped up along the way. We ran and ran u-until we were out of site-" The Shinx, who had been looking down most of the time finally noticed the expression on the Machop's face, and the fact that he was slowly approaching him. Lowering his ears he began to back away.

Still unaware, the Far-fetched, Flicky, continued. "So that's how you got all roughed up? I thought it was because you actually-" He was cut off as The Machop walked by him. Being about a head and a half taller than Lunar allowed him to glare downwards at the slowly retreating, terrified, shinx whom saw the fear in The Machop's eyes slowly turn to anger. The red eyes burning into the Shinx.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID NOT SCOUT THIS FAR AHEAD!"

* * *

Riley's ear twitched, like someone was talking about him... or it might be the cold waterfall he was under.

"T-Tyron? H-how I-I-is t-this s-sup-p-posed t-to m-make m-me f-feel c-c-calm?"

"I mean, training under a waterfall is a natural part of training, isn't it? That's what my dad said."

"N-Nope. J-just f-feel-l-ling cold."

Riley stepped out from under the waterfall and shook off the water on his fur. "So, what is this place anyways? You never did answer me."

"Oh, this place is a Pokémon Sanctuary. That is what my dad said anyways."

Riley sneezed before raising an eyebrow towards Tyron. "So, no mind bending torture meant to make you docile and solely listen to humans?"

"Uhm... What?"

Riley crossed his arms and looked at the battle arena. 'Not to mention this place even allows fighting here. If it's meant to tame these Pokémon, they wouldn't do that... I think.' He looked back at Tyron, whom was looking at him with a confused expression. 'Eerythhing points to what we know being flawed, maybe we shouldn't take this place down... I need to go tell the others.'

"I should get going."

"Huh, but we aren't allowed to leave until after all the humans pass."

"Oh, Right. Their are students that are passing by, but I can't wait that long."

"What are students?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

A loud shout cut off both Riley and Tyron as a girl ran at top speed passed a window at the side of the wall, 'How did I miss that window?', with her hands raised above her. A few seconds passed of no one saying anything in the habitat before Riley began taking a step forward. A though he couldn't understand filling his heart. 'Follow her, it's time for action.' Taking another step forward, Riley slipped on a rock and crashed into the side of the waterfall. At that moment, a small SD card had fallen, long since separated from the debris by the filters it had slipped by, and burying itself in Riley's fur, becoming his held item. He got back up, shook the cold water off himself and began to walk forward.

"W-where are you going?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to go, I have follow that girl's lead."

"What? Why?"

"I told you, I don't know. But something tells me to go, and not look back."

"B-but, the students."

Riley glanced at Tyron before looking back at the window, students were standing around it. "Well, scratch the window, now how can I get out of here?"

"W-Wait Riley, why do you have to go, what do you mean you have to follow that girl. I do not-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The screaming girl had ran back, her head had turned towards the window and she punched it as hard as she could, steam rising from her fist as the window received a crack on it, she got another punch in before a larger person restrained her by the arms. She sucked in her breath, gathering light alongside it, before releasing a beam that had burst forth, shattering the glass. The one who restrained her quickly let go as she took in another breath and shouted.

 **"RILEY, GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE! WE'VE GOT A DAY TO SAVE!"**

* * *

Somewhere else, with a certain legendary:

"..."

'Let us hope these two children will be as good as they are in the future. This situation will require the best of them, especially considering how they currently are after all.'

An image flashes across his mind.

'Actually, it may be best that they are not like their future counter parts, this situation does require a bit more of a... delicate approach...'

His eyes flashed white for a moment and a faint explosion and a scream could be heard in his mind. "Riley get your butt out here... day to save."

"W-what was that?" The old man looked away from the screen for a moment with fear as he examined the legendary. He found himself dumfounded when he looked back at screen that was blinking and blaring like crazy thanks to the power coming from the girl. Had the legendary not been forced to keep his composure at the moment, he would have laughed. The very fact of him thinking about that fact showed how tired he was though. That and the small smile slipping onto his face.

'Well, delicacy is not and never will be their strength, but from what I know, I can believe in them. They will be able to save the day... properly'

The entire facility rumbled, an explosion had gone off in the distance. The old man was typing frantically at his computer, searching for the cause of everything that's happening.

'Well, at least I hope so. They truly are a strange bunch.' The smile remained, but a bit of sweat dropped from the side of their head. 'The young girl at least...'

He glanced towards the director, the one who runs this place, and the powerful (compared to the others, not yours truly.) Pokémon circling him. The odds were so stacked against them, the legendary didn't have the heart to use his Future Sight, as it usually shows the most likely outcome, which would be the two young ones losing.

'...This is doomed for failure, asking for a miracle. But it was my decision, and I will see the consequences, good and bad, for it.'

* * *

Hero Bios:

1\. Name: Miriana Nyxim

Species: Human (part-Eevee...?)

Occupation: Student (part-time day-dreamer)

Personality: Hard-worker and surprisingly efficient. Despite having a bad habit of getting lost in her head, her sheer abilities saves her. Gets lost in thought often, but one of the smartest around when it comes to figuring things out. Feels like school doesn't teach enough of the right things, despite not knowing what the right things are.

Ability: Adaptability (Same type attacks are amplified/can adapt to unforeseen changes faster than others)

Move set: Hyper beam, High-jump tackle (a leaping version of tackle, higher attack but lower accuracy), ?, ?

Note: She prefers a state of organized chaos, which means a mess where you get the general idea of where things are, over you know actually organizing things. Also, loves letting her mind wander.

Note: She has a coping mechanism where she begins hallucinating commentary on her own thoughts, literal words appearing in her eyes. It only happens under a lot of stress though and is used to organize her thoughts. It also keeps her mind from falling apart.

(New!) Note: When exposed to a high quantity of a certain type of Pokémon, she begins to receive symptoms of said type, both emotionally and physically. (Similar to when she was exposed to the lightning types, she became shocked, and had electricity coursing through her.)

Friends: Nora (kind of wants to be)

2\. Name: Riley (No last name)

Species: Riolu

Occupation: Free-lance helper (part-time scavenger)

Personality: Straight to a fault with a strong sense of justice. After an incident he keeps close to his chest about his childhood, he was separated from his family and grew in the woods running from all the Pokémon that attacked him. Likes to train.

Ability: Inner Focus/Powerful Resolve (can't be made to flinch/when receiving more and more damage, Attack and Special Attack rise)

Move set: Force palm, counter, ?, ?

Note: Has a habit of turning his head to the left and right as he thinks, whether when it's talking to someone or if it's in his head. It would make him look suspicious if he wasn't so honest.

Note: Has a partner named Lunar the Shinx, they usually get along well, but when Riley messes up bad in something, he usually gets wrung out by Lunar.

(New!) Note: In bad situations, he can keep his cool, thanks to his Inner Focus ability, but that doesn't mean he isn't a bit rash. He'll find the least dangerous way for others in the solutions, usually neglecting himself. Which can lead to bad situations down the road.

Friends: Lunar (Partner)

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a bit upset with how some of my chapters came out, and how they seem. Therefore, after I post this chapter, I'm going to rewrite the chapters without titles, and try to tune up the ones that do. I hope no one minds, I'm just not proud of quite a few chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: New Powers n A Moment's Rest

Chapter 10: Unfound Powers and A Moment of Rest

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, did you know that updating an already made chapter doesn't update the entire story? I didn't! Anyways, I updated 1 through 8 chapters, and made a bit more of a coherent story! Now, ON TO ACTUAL WRITING!**

 **Miriana: *Presses face up against glass window* How on earth did you get stuck in here?**

 **Riley: I fell through a gate, got caught in a net, and thrown through a shute.**

 **M: *Holding back laughter* And I thought I was unlucky.**

 **R: HEY! And where have you been for the last hour?**

 **M: Floundering around with all eyes on me and trying to look the least idiotic possible in front of everyone. Why?**

 **R: B-Because I've been wandering the vents for about that long! They were so dark... so cramped... so dirty.**

 **M: *Rubs Nose* Don't worry, I'll get you out of there soon enough. Now... ROLE WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Honestly, Miriana didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know if that Riolu was Riley, she didn't know why she thought punching glass that was meant to hold back Pokémon was smart, and she didn't even know why she had run off in the first place. But there was one thing she knew, she was PEEVED, her entire body felt like it was on fire. She had been feeling frustrated for a while now, and when she had passed the next exhibit, which just so happened to be the fire-type exhibit, she had felt that frustration turn to rage in instant, and she kind of just, exploded. (Almost literally.)

So, with her anger growing, she threw another, but this one felt different. As if some of her anger had left with the punch, the spot where she had punched left a large red mark of her fist with the center of it growing a bright orange. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and drag her backwards, but it didn't faze her much. It just made her angrier. Though, weirdly enough, they just let go, but she could tell why. Her whole body was growing hotter and hotter, steam was even rising off of her at this point. (Similar to that spaghetti you were eating before all the time travel).

She inhaled as much air as she could, and screamed. "RILEY, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! WE'VE GOTTA A DAY TO SAVE!" His reaction was all she needed, it was him. Eyes widening in shock and a jaw dropping, the Pokémon right besides him looking at him with surprise was just more proof if anything. She marched back up to the glass, ready to hit it again. However, what she didn't expect was for the mark she left on the glass to suddenly ignite, and explode.

This explosion sent waves through the whole building. Heat and glass launched out to both sides making people and Pokémon alike step back. Miraculously, no one got injured more than a burn or two, or a little cut from the glass thanks to Miriana being in the way and all the Pokémon having backed away from the window prior. Miriana on the other hand, got sent flying by her own explosion and crashed into the wall behind her. It didn't do any damage to the wall though, she just slammed into it, knocking the wind out of herself. It didn't seem that effective against her. As she struggled to get up, a blue blur passed through the open window, and, as she got back on her feet, Riley gave her a raised eyebrow as he stood at about 2/5 of her height.

"You know, there's something to say here about subtlety." The literally hot-headed student flashed a smirk as the steam surrounding her body began to die down. She raised and turned both her hands, giving the 'come on' body language while keeping her grin bright.

"And wait for my opportunity? You've got to make those for yourself right?" She turned and started down the hallway, before shouting: "Hey, it would be funny if I turned into a Pokémon right now!" With a poof of smoke, the girl-turned-Flareon started on her way even faster than she ever could as a human. Not even bothering to take note that she was a Flareon now instead of an Eevee.

* * *

Riley sighed as he watched Miriana sprint down the hallway. Someone that hot-headed should be a surprise to him, but it just wasn't. Right now though, he was more worried with his head. He had forgotten EVERYTHING about the time-travel. Then again, he wasn't even conscious when they travelled last time, if his last memory of getting hit in the head by another wing attack was anything to go off of, so it wasn't too incomprehensible to him, it was just... worrying. He had almost died after all... again.

"I guess I'm still not entirely my future self yet. If I had to guess, he'd probably take this in stride or something..." He took his paws off his waist and crossed his arms around his chest. Looking behind him, a person, Teacher if he were to guess, struggled to get up. "Hey, Sorry about my friend there, is everyone alright?"

However, instead of a look of pain or desperation as he feared, he was met with a mouth a gap, and eyes wide as those weird things you put cups on, saucers maybe? "D-did you just talk?"

Riley simply stared at him for a moment, before moving a paw up to his forehead and sighing. "Oh, blast it, I don't want to deal with this right now." He turned back down the hallway. "MIRIANA, WAIT UP!" And took off without looking back. _'If he's fine, then everyone else should be too. He was closest to the blast, excluding Miriana. If he's fine, everyone else should be too. Also, by the looks of it, most of the blast was blocked by the glass, like the explosion went off inside of the glass pane itself. The only danger would be the glass which, thankfully, didn't seem to hit anyone too much.'_

He stopped at an intersection, looking left and right to see which way Miriana had gone. Finding no luck in that endeavor, he closed his eyes and sharpened his other senses, before a strange red trail appeared in his mind. A fiery red that, at times, would swap for a rainbow colour. He knew who it belonged to, it came from the same path he came from and went into the left hallway, so that's the direction he took. _'My past teammates have probably already started fighting again, I should hurry so no one gets too badly hurt. Then again...'_

A flashback to the first fight flashed through his mind, overtaking his sensing of Miriana's Aura. Even though they had the advantage in numbers, the power difference was clear. Riley had hung on for as long as he could but after that Golbat, Zuley, had focused all its attention on him, one clean wing attack to the head was all it took to knock him out. Despite that, he noticed that even though they were fighting, no one got mortally injured, in fact, he was the only one who had drew any blood, mostly because he refused to fall. He grimaced at the memory of getting knocked out, twice. _'Who knows what will happen now, things have changed.'_

He slowed down as he noticed a spot of brown in the distance. A few feet away, an Eevee sat and stared at a pair of steel doors, leading onwards to their destination. He finally came to a halt right besides her. "So... how did you change back into an Eevee?"

Miriana glanced over at him, before looking back at herself. "Oh, that I have... Hey, Riley. Mind if I throw something at you?"

He sat besides her and gave her a curious look. "Go ahead, shoot. You were the one who said we were in a hurry after all, not me."

The faux-Eevee raised a paw to him. "And hurry we should... I don't think that's a proper word but oh well... We should hurry, but if we rush in without thinking this over, we'll simply repeat the past- er... future- uhm... You know what I mean."

Riley gave her a small smile as he crossed his hands. "Glad you finally stopped taking this like a comic or something."

Miriana looked over at the doors confidently. "Yup! I'm playing this like a video game now!"

Riley nearly fell over from his sitting position. "M-Miriana! That's not much better."

Miriana chuckled a little. "I know, I know. I'm just kidding with you."

The usually stoic Riolu righted himself as he sighed. "So... what exactly do you want to talk about before we head in there."

Miriana looked seriously at Riley. "What exactly we're doing here." Riley responded in kind with a more hardened gaze. One that Miriana returned readily. "The first time you came here, it was for stopping the place, and if that's what were doing. We're going to need to set that record straight." Riley looked the other way, memories of what a specific Tyrogue by the name of Tyron had told him.

Miriana looked over at Riley. "Thought so." Riley looked back at the Analytical Hothead, which works somehow, as said Eevee brought a paw to her forehead and rubbed it. "I'm not that much of an idiot. I've noticed this place has dark secrets that are hidden from sight but..." She lifted the paw and looked at it. "I noticed that the Pokémon here, outside of that room, don't show any sign of ill treatment. This isn't a Rehabilitation facility." Riley took in what Miriana had said, before nodding.

"Your right." Miriana let her paw drop as she looked over at Riley. He had brought a paw up to his head and had turned his body to face Miriana. Ironically, instead of looking at Miriana, his eyes had wandered to his south-east. "I've been told directly that this is a Pokémon sanctuary, a place for Pokémon to go to escape from the constant need of protection." His gaze wandered to the north-west. "So taking this place down is no longer the mission."

Miriana looked back at the doors. "Second, the reason you and I attacked the old man was to return to our proper time and, though I don't say I'm perfectly restored with my fluctuating mental state and sudden powers, we are currently in our proper time."

Riley nodded. "So that's not our reason anyways... then why are we even here?"

Miriana threw her forepaws in the air as her tail waved. "I. don't. know. BUT, whenever I think of just leaving, I get this horrible feeling in my stomach, like if I don't do something..."

He understood immediately. "...something terrible will happen to everyone here." Miriana looked over to Riley, here tail having stopped. "So that means there is a reason for us to fight, but we just don't know it."

"And that's the worst way to enter a battle." Miriana sighed, and stared at the door before her. Weirdly enough, her eyes had sharpened, as if she were reading something. Unwilling to march forward without his partner, he turned back to face a door and took a meditative stance, clearing his head. That would have been the case if he hadn't felt metallic graze the back of his head. In a swift movement, he reached back and pulled out what was there... _'What on earth is this? Look's like a piece of something. I should ask Miriana.'_ He looked towards her, her eyes still as sharp as ever. _'... After she's done with... whatever she's doing.'_

* * *

Miriana watched the words that swirled in front of her. She knew time was of the essence, and it wouldn't be considered too wrong to just rush in, but something was nagging at the back of her head, something important. When she steps through those doors, she may never have another moment to sort through her thoughts again, so she needs to sort through them now.

Fortunately, it seemed her mind was far ahead of her. The doors in front of her had the imaginary writing on it, something she's started getting used to strangely enough, but that's besides the point. On the doors were layers upon layers of facts and questions strung up like a detective's case board, or a serial killer's depending on what you've seen, with three questions taking up the center: "What happened to Nora?", "Where is this power coming from?", and "Why is my gut telling me to fight?"

Strings and lines seem to link question with fact before her eyes, and yet, no solid answer seemed to be drawn. Thinking back to who they're fighting, Miriana used Dialga's time abilities to conclude theories with the first two questions; 'Nora may be lost in time' and 'my powers may come from my future self'. However, time travel didn't help with the third question much.

She brought a paw up to her chin as she thought back to Dr. Holland's words when she had begun asking her questions. Three different facts began to glow on the doors in front of her. "A family owned business, it has changed over time, and Dr. Holland's nervousness during the questions." Her mutters caught the ear of Riley, and for a good reason, when she muttered those words out loud, she felt as if she was headed in the right direction. She raised the paw and tapped the side of her head. "What does that mean?"

Unfortunately, here wasn't where she was going to get that answer, as an alarm rung out and cries resounded beyond the doors. Time was up. It was do or die now, they wouldn't get a second chance like before.

Both of them shot up and prepared to bolt, but Riley thought of something and stopped himself. "If we win this... what would happen to us?" Miriana stopped and looked over at Riley. "I mean, we aren't suppose to exist, right? Our future selves in our past selves, still slowly changing into our future selves as we hang out in the present."

Miriana understood. "It's a paradox. WE are paradoxes." They both looked each other in the eye quietly. They knew what that meant, and yet, they smiled. Riley rose an open palm towards Miriana, and she spun around to hit it with her tail. A *thwap* sound echoed. "So let's show them our burning flame, ey partner?"

Riley nodded and pushed open the doors. He could see his old friends fighting beyond the doors, he knew they were going to lose fast if nothing was done. "Let's go." The SD card forgotten in his fur.

Miriana may have new power, but Riley honestly didn't know if he had grown as much as she had. _'You've got to feel it, not force it Riley!'_ Old words echoed in his heart, and aura grew on his paws. He knew that he was going to give it all he's got, the flames that appeared around Miriana as she transformed into a Flareon seemed to mirror his thoughts, he didn't even need to read the faux-Flareon's mind. He rushed forward.

* * *

Miriana stood back a moment as she watched Riley burst off. The last question with no proper answer left worry in her heart, but anger soon overtook it. "If I have to find out why I'm fighting, while I'm fighting, THEN SO BE IT!" She glared down the hallway, at the golbat that she knew all so well, and she **charged**.

Weirdly enough, right before she charged, she could have sworn she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Lobby:

Miss Lina was currently pondering whether to tear her hair out, or Miriana's when they found her. As she ushered the students to safely leave the building, she watched as multiple guards that came from who knows where run in the direction Miriana had gone. Worry and anger was mixing inside but she kept a reassuring look for her students... At least she hopes so. Cameron was the last student to be evacuated she believed. He had asked to chase after the runaway student but was swiftly declined by another teacher. _'Thank Heavens there's more teachers here than just me.'_

She looked back over as the next group of guards walked by, making it about the third. She couldn't help but be impressed by how in sync they moved together. _'It was almost as if... they were...'_ Memories of how Miriana had reacted to the workers resurfaced. _'Robots...'_ She began to sweat little. _'Haha, no. That's crazy. I should... I should go and make sure that all the students are getting on the bus safely.' The other teacher who had helped her get the students out of the building had left before her, and she quickly followed. 'Y-yah, I'm sure it's nothing.'_ She looked back at the building before turning back and shaking her head. _'Absolutely... nothing.'_

* * *

Ally Bios (they should take inventory, don't you think?):

1\. Name: Miriana Nyxim

Species: Human/Eevee

Occupation: Student (part-time day-dreamer)

Personality: Hard-worker and surprisingly efficient. Despite having a bad habit of getting lost in her head, her sheer abilities saves her. Gets lost in thought often, but one of the smartest around when it comes to figuring things out. Feels like school doesn't teach enough of the right things, despite not knowing what the right things are.

Ability: Adaptability (Same type attacks are amplified/can adapt to unforeseen changes faster than others)

Move set: **Territorial Dispute, High-jump tackle, Tail Slap,** ?

Transformations:

1. **Flareon** (Activated through fury) Gives access to two fire type attacks. Move set: **Flame mine** (send a concussive blast into an object, detonates when approached), ?

Note: She prefers a state of organized chaos, which means a mess where you get the general idea of where things are, over you know actually organizing things. Also, loves letting her mind wander.

Note: She has a coping mechanism where she begins hallucinating commentary on her own thoughts, literal words appearing in her eyes. It only happens under a lot of stress though and is used to organize her thoughts. It also keeps her mind from falling apart.

Note: When exposed to a high quantity of a certain type of Pokémon, she begins to receive symptoms of said type, both emotionally and physically. (Similar to when she was exposed to the lightning types, she became shocked, and had electricity coursing through her.)

Friends: Nora (last name redacted)

2\. Name: Riley (No last name)

Species: Riolu

Occupation: Free-lance helper (part-time scavenger)

Personality: Straight to a fault with a strong sense of justice. After an incident he keeps close to his chest about his childhood, he was separated from his family and grew in the woods running from all the Pokémon that attacked him. Likes to train.

Ability: Inner Focus/Powerful Resolve (can't be made to flinch/when receiving more and more damage, Attack and Special Attack rise)

Move set: **Force palm, Counter, Aura Envelopment** (part of the Aura series, by charging your life energy, you empower a body part of your choosing), ?

Note: Has a habit of turning his head to the left and right as he thinks, whether when it's talking to someone or if it's in his head. It would make him look suspicious if he wasn't so honest.

Note: Used to have a partner named Lunar the Shinx, they usually get along well, but when Riley messes up bad in something, Lunar usually wrings him out for it.

Note: In bad situations, he can keep his cool, thanks to his Inner Focus ability, but that doesn't mean he isn't a bit rash. He'll find the least dangerous way for others in the solutions, usually neglecting himself. Which can lead to bad situations. Sometimes believes he isn't worthy of worry.

Friends: Lunar (Partner)


	11. Chapter 11: If a door slams shut

Chapter 11: When one Door Closes

* * *

 **A/N: The second to last chapter, I hope I did alright with my first ever full-fledged fanfiction. Sorry for taking so long, I had to deal with a lot of school work being thrown at my face...**

 **Miriana: Hey, do you smell something burning?**

 **Riley: You mean your head?**

 **M: ? *Looks up and finds her hair on fire* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **R: I mean, you kind of just were on fire.**

 **M: DROP, TUCK, AND ROLL!**

 **R: *With a tired expression on his face, pulls out a microphone* On with the story.**

 **M: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Miriana collided with the Golbat at 'blazing' speeds, flipping past them afterwards. She tumbled against the ground a little before skidding to a stop in the center of the room. Shaking off the fall, she looked back and was surprised to see that the Golbat had been knocked nearly unconscious by her one attack, the Golbat struggled to get back up before falling again. _'J-Just how strong have I become?'_ Staring wide-eyed at the semi-unconscious Golbat (and she honestly felt a bit guilty for hitting the Pokémon so hard), she almost didn't notice a blue silhouette tumble by her.

She looked over, dropping her guard as she thought it was Riley. Consequently, the Araquanid that launched bubbles into her face was a big surprise to her, though one she should have seen coming. Unfortunately for her, the familiar bublebeam that she had seen before had hit her with enough force to send her flying. _'How are bubbles hitting me this hard?'_ This moment, though, did give off sparks of thought to a previously known fact. Pokémon don't usually know a large variety of moves. In fact, it's rare for a Pokémon to even own a single move.

The city Miriana lives in was your everyday metropolis, advanced, but not too advanced that people out of town would feel like they're stepping into the future or anything. It's backbone were the people who worked in the city, and the Pokémon that did most of the heavy lifting. Though Pokemon don't receive much praise in comparison to the people. Moves were an important part of this, many Pokémon were not allowed to have moves, as it endangers those around it. The only groups allowed to have moves would be those working in construction or police work, and even then it's a rarity, weapons and tools being lower maintenance than living creatures.

It's pretty clear that people don't want to be tackled or shocked in the middle of working their long-houred jobs.

As she tumbled through the air and landed on her side, tumbling much more than before and lightly crashing into the wall right besides the legendary Pokemon, her thoughts were mostly focused on that topic. Something nagged at her, told her that was important detail, and she was one to follow her intuition. Even if it's lead her astray more than once in her life, that gut feeling Miriana felt always compelled her to move in a certain direction. Right now? It told her that she needed to think, so she did just that. After she had struggled back to her all fours, the old man close to her with the living gears in-between them, she simply sat down and began to think. Much to the bewilderment of the old man and the gears.

"...Oh, wait." It took her a few moments to realize that she was literally just sitting down and thinking to herself in the middle of a battle... not one of her brightest moments. Even her stoic partner, who was currently locked in battle with the Bubble Bug (Well, technically it's a-) _'Shut it'_ , gave her an exasperated look. She shot back up and ran back to Riley, her Flareon-form strangely reverting despite it supposedly being an evolution. Causing even more duress from the two that were right besides her.

* * *

If Riley would tell you one thing he found rather annoying, it would be an opponent that constantly tries circling around you and hitting you with long range attacks. Being a mostly physical fighter, and with no long-range moves at his disposal, the fight had practically devolved into a game of catch. It honestly didn't help that the Golbat, Zuley, had gotten back up and was lazily flying in the air a few feet from them. This Aura-wielding fighter couldn't bring the fight to a close against either one safely with the other still up, focusing on one would leave him open against the other.

And, personally, even if he's stronger than before, chancing a direct hit from a wing attack or a bubble beam would just be foolhardy.

"CHARGE!"

Speaking of foolhardy, Miriana had leaped towards the Golbat once again. Unfortunately, Zuley had finally snapped out of it's dazed state and had ducked just in time to dodge the leaping tackle from him. Miriana soared passed the Golbat and landed near his old teammates. Not many things would distract him in a fight, but Miriana crashing near his old partner and friends did draw his attention for a moment. Though he soon refocused to dodge an incoming bubble beam.

"I could use some help here." As the words escaped from the Araquanid's mouth, the Golbat, who was still recovering from dive bombing to dodge Miriana's impromptu flight, got back in the air. Though it was clear that he was in visible pain, the big lump on his head any indication.

"R-Right."

Riley instinctively reached for his held item, turning up the strange chip in his paw. _'I doubt throwing this at them would do anything.'_ He slid it back in his fur and took a defensive stance, preparing to counter whoever attacked him. _'Miriana, I could use some help here too.'_

* * *

 _'The ground tastes terrible.'_ That was the first thing that came to mind when Miriana crashed into the ground. It had hurt a lot more than the reckless Eevee thought it would, a lot more than when she had landed on the floor before hand. Getting back on her paws she looked around herself. In a few moments, it dawned on her that she was semi-circled by a group of Pokémon. She jumped back in shock before realizing who exactly she was surrounded by. "Oh- OH! Your Riley's friends, right?"

A few Pokémon nodded, but when stood out in particular. And by that, they took a step forward towards her and gave an analytical look. It was Machop. "Who are you?"

Before she could respond though. A winged-Pokémon, holding a plant of some kind for some reason, spoke. "Hey, Mark. Don't be too tense." He then turned to her. "Do not be too intimidated, Mark is just a bit sour because Riley and Lunar didn't scout ahead properly." The black, blue, and yellow Pokémon, who walked on all fours similar to Miriana, turned away, regret flashing across his face.

"Well, it's fine. I mean, I just kind of tumbled into this mess. I really have no idea why I'm even here."

"So you are a wild Pokémon?"

"N-Not quite. I'm-"

"MIRIANA!" Riley shout cut off their conversation. They all leaped into the air in unison, but she was the first to recover and ran forward. When she approached, she realized that Riley had been backed into the wall and, without thinking, she leaped towards Riley, cutting across the two Pokémon he had been surrounded by. In a moment, Riley dropped to the floor and slid under her, causing the full-speed Eevee to soar over him and head straight towards the wall.

However, instead of crashing into the wall, she kicked upwards off of it, gaining some height, and pushed against it with all four of her paws to fly off of it, heading straight for Zuley. Of course, the Golbat moved to dodge, but neither Zuley, nor the Araquanid expected Riley to jump into her path, arms crossed against his body. Miriana landed against him, and used him as a platform to kick off towards the water-spouter, before hitting them head on with an aerial tackle.

Her body sunk in against the Pokémon for a moment before she bounced off, landing on all fours a little ways away. She turned back to see that the Araquanid took the attack a lot better than the Golbat did. The damage was obvious, but they still stood strong. _'They have good attack, but not so much defense.'_

"Ares! Are you okay?" The Golbat headed straight to the Araquanid. Then the sound of the floor straining under a sudden force echoed to Miriana's ear. Riley was in the air, heading straight for Zuley. Unfortunately for him, the Golbat noticed and moved, his left talon gripped Riley's shoulder.

* * *

And then the world began to spun. After what felt like an eternity, the feeling of weightlessness overtook him. He only realized what had happened after he slammed into the ground, face first. _'He spun me around like a top.'_ With some effort, he managed to get up, feet hitting the cold, tilled floor. Turning to face the Golbat that flung him. The ringing in his ears quieted down, just in time to hear Miriana shout something.

"YO, ZUL-AY! THAT WAS PATHETIC!"

Riley then proceeded to collapse back on the floor again. This time out of disbelief.

* * *

Something crossed Miriana's mind when she saw Riley fall, the time's spent wrapped in string, and the explosions of machines in the background. However one thing in particular came to mind when she glanced up to see the smirking Golbat. As a blue and green form approached from behind, a plan struck, the common solution for a 2v1. Inhaling as much as she could, she screamed the first insult she could come up with.

"YO, ZUL-AY! THAT WAS PATHETIC!"

The whole room kind of fell silent at that. The old man in particular kind of just stared at Miriana, though she ignored it as best she could. The Araquanid behind halting in his advances, and Zuley turned all his attention to him, his mouth (is it a mouth?) curling downward at one end. Though most would take the silent as a deterrent, Miriana, putting her plan into motion, simply placed a paw forward.

"COME OOOOON! RILEY'S BEEN THROWN HARDER BY ME! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW A THROWING MOVE! YOU'RE SMIRKING LIKE YOU GOT THE CREAM OF THE COB, BUT I NEARLY KNOCKED YOU OUT IN ONE HIT! HE COULD TAKE YOU ON WITH A PAW TIED BEHIND HIS BACK! DON'T THINK HE CAN'T JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A LUCKY HIT IN! SO WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE AND GET OVER HERE!"

She didn't know the move swagger, but she did know how to throw a lot of hot air. Not waiting for an answer, her feet pushed against to floor to throw her forward. The red in Zuley's eyes being, ironically, a sight of relief to Miriana. "Zuley! Wait!" Ares charged from behind, closing on them. It seems Ares caught on to a bit of what the reckless Eevee was planning, just as much as she needed him to, but they would collide long before Zuley caught up... If they would have collided. A few feet apart, the Golbat's left wing began to glow, and Miriana's tail did too. Miriana jumped immediately, far too early to reach her opponent, and he took that as his advantage, speeding towards her. _He was wrong._

Miriana's tail slammed into the ground, causing her to soar high into the air. She spun halfway to get a glimpse behind her, and surprise etched across her face a her plan worked to miraculous proportions. She hadn't known, but behind her, the Araquanid had prepared a string shot, and had launched it right for her. Though, with her launching herself out of the way, anyone could guess who it hit. Ares realized too late as the string wrapped around Zuley's body and right wing, causing Zuley to lose control of his flight. Spiraling out of control, and with his left wing already prepared with a wing attack, Zuley spun and spun before crashing right into the Araquanid, sending both spiraling away. Miriana finished her mid-air spin and landed near Riley, as the two opponents crashed into the wall yonder. _'Th-that was only meant to beat Zuley...'_

Riley got back on his feet and gave the reckless Eevee an 'are you serious?' look. "Wh-what was that?"

Miriana gave the stoic Riolu a grin before her eyes wandered up and to the left. "Well... Zuley is easy to antagonize, if our less than ideal last counter showed anything. So... I thought that making him angry would make him fly at me and I could trick Ares into knocking out Zuley." Miriana looked back at the mix of Golbat and Araquanid that slammed into the wall, all tied together with a thick silk webbing. She winced slightly at her handiwork, and the old man who looked over them with concern. "It worked out better than I-" _'WAIT! Where's that gear Pokemon?'_ Riley eyes turned to Miriana with confusion, but before she could speak, an ear splitting sound erupted in Miriana's eardrums. Both Miriana and Riley dropped to the floor, covering their ears. Above them was the gear Pokemon, spinning their gears faster than usual, eminating the horrible sound.

In pain and unable to move, they were stuck. However, before any could even think about what to do, a shadow appeared over the gear Pokémon.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

* * *

"Why did Riley call on her instead of me?"

The words circled around in Lunar's head, echoing against the sides of his mind as he watched the Eevee pull of some sort of acrobatic maneuver with Riley and attack the Golbat. Watching them as they fought and flew and even when Riley was grabbed and thrown to the floor, Lunar could only think one thing. _'They look like real partners.'_ But there was one problem with that. THEY were partners. He knew it was selfish to think that, but to seemingly lose a partner so easily... hurt.

All through the fighting, that single line echoed through his mind, taunting him. He could not even hear Mark as he shouted for everyone to move. They were probably circling around to attack from behind, but that was the farthest thing on his mind. Though, after the Eevee had yelled at the Golbat, Mark had directly approached Lunar and told him to move. Wallowing in something he would never admit to himself, jealousy, he never heard a single word. Then a terrible sound cut through the air, and both Riley and the Eevee _'her name was Miriana I think?'_ fell to the floor.

His mind went on autopilot, feet moving despite the cries behind him telling him to stop. As he approached, the noise he heard grew worse and worse, but it was not enough to stop him. Even after he had leaped into the air, his mind blank, and brought down his maw onto the gears, the sound would not stop him and the Klink stopped the metal screeching to throw him off. They were successful, and Lunar flew over to Riley and Miriana, crashing on top of the Eevee.

Lunar was up in a flash. "Riley! Are you okay?" The Riolu got up from the ground to one knee, giving a nod to Lunar's direction.

"An- What about me!?" The call from underneath the Shinx caused him to jump up into the air. Miriana got up and shook herself off. "Jeez, I probably went deaf from hearing that terrible noise for so long."

"Then I hope your ready to hear it for longer." All three of their ears peaked up at the voice. The Klink was still hovering. It was hurt from Lunar's attack, but still active. The Eevee, Riolu, and Shinx all went on guard. That is until they noticed a red furred Pokémon approach the Gears. Instinctively it rose it's guard, a green shield, but before it could fully form, the Vulpix shot up and sucker punched the Klink with her front right paw. They both fell, but only one of them fell unconscious when they hit the ground.

Lunar looked at Sally in shock, wondering what made the usually shy Vulpix act out like that, until she looked at the three and shouted. "MOVE, NOW!"

Then she got hit by a net.

* * *

Miriana learned about something very important about Pokémon, why they battle, and why it is integral that not everyone just charges into the fray. That reason is none other than tunnel vision, Pokémon get a horrible case of tunnel vision whenever they hook up on something. This means that anything that isn't immediately causing an opposition will not be noticed in the heat of battle. Well, until it becomes an immediate threat. Like Dialga or the living gears, neither were truly noticed until either Miriana left the battle for a moment, or until they actually had an impact on the fight.

The same, unfortunately, could be said by the many humans, i.e. robots disguised as humans, that currently surrounded them. As well as the only other actual human that entered the room, Miss Holland. Now the question is, what impact did they have that lead them to finally be noticed? Well, it was likely the netting that currently bonded Miriana, Riley, Lunar, and the Vulpix, whatever her name is, to the ground. Though Lunar and the Vulpix were trapped seperately, the strange duo that is Riley and Miriana were tied down together, in a jumbled mess. "Heh, this feels familiar."

"Miriana- that- I-" The tired Riolu let out a sigh, before a smirk crept onto his face. "Well, your not wrong."

"Dad, are you alright?" Both their ears twitched when they heard Miriana's ex-guide speak. The young, white clad, woman spoke with concern towards the old, frail man. "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm alright, but my Pokémon-"

"Oh, NO! We are not starting on this right now!" Instead of showing relief, she actually showed irritation. Something that caught any eavesdroppers off guard. "Now that everythings calmed down, we are focusing on YOUR health dad."

The old man, however, wasn't stirred in the slightest. Instead, they simply grew irritated themselves. "I am fine. It's my Pokémon that need some-"

"Dad, your bruised."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"No you aren't, why is it that whenever anything happens, you always tell me to put the Pokémon before your well-being."

"Now that's just nonsense, your-"

"DAD! You were just attacked. Your life was threatened, and all your carrying about are those Da*n Pokémon! Focus on yourself for once!"

"Young lady! Take that back this instance!"

Miriana felt something probe her rib. Instinctively, she flinched. "Ow, watch where your putting that!"

"Shhh!" Riley brought a paw to his mouth.

"No, I won't! You always let yourself get hurt, and I worry, I worry everyday."

Miriana brought her voice down into a whisper. "What is it." Riley beckoned over to the 'humans' that were circling them, none of them were moving a muscle. (Or, well. A mainframe I guess?)

"The robots aren't doing anything because they aren't focused on us. If we can get out of this netting, we can turn this around." Riley stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously struggling against their captivation in vain.

"That isn't true, and you know it! I've never put myself in more danger than a few scrapes a bruises!"

Miriana felt a small, metallic object hit her maw, stopping her. After a second of shock, she looked for what hit her. _'An SD card?'_ Riley, who's eye was glowing blue, turned and looked at Miriana.

His eyes widened by a little. "Oh, yah. I wanted to show that to you. I found it stuck to my fur a little while back and had no idea what it was. I thought maybe you did?"

"And that incident with the Drilbur? It literally tore a hole in 12 inch thick steel!"

"That was a... a one time deal."

"A- a one time deal? Really?"

"Maybe it could cause a bigger distraction, ya know, like a big smokescreen or something." Riley fidgeted a bit, causing Miriana to spin and turn towards the machine.

 _'A distraction? Maybe I could...'_ "Riley, I have a plan. But I need to get to that control panel." Riley rose an eyebrow. She knew why, they were currently surrounded. It's impossible to breakthrough as they are now.

"Yes, now stop pestering me, I need to attend to my-"

One of the robots was pushed headfirst to the ground, their head crushed in an instant. On top the crunched face was a red-eyed Machop, his entire body trembled with a terrifying aura. In that moment, two more robots broke down as a Munchlax and a Farfetched stood behind them, their faces two shadowed to read. The room fell silent. "TEAR THEM APART!" And the Machop's words echoed around the room and sprung the three Pokémon into action.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Miriana: Hey, HEY! I'm still trapped in a net you know. *Flails hopelessly***

 **Riley: S-stop hitting me!**

 **A/N: Calm down guys, we still have the conclusion to the fight to go through, then the epilogue. You really think I can handle writing a 6000 plus chapter as I am know?**

 **Miriana: ATLEST GET ME OUT OF THIS NET!**

 **A/N: See you next month.**

 **Riley: What! Wait!**


	12. Rewrite Notice!

**ATTENTION READERS!**

This fanfiction is currently under a re-write notice. I will be restarting this from the start and thus will be removing this version of this story after I have posted the first chapter and written the ground work for the next couple of chapters.

Reason: This story has kind of honestly become a jumbled mess (imo) and I've written myself into a corner. I don't like leaving stories and stuff in the only partially done, so I want to restart this once again, and try to do it right this time.

Sorry about the late update on the story, but I'll try to have the re-write out as soon as possible, likely under the same name, and I'll try not to keep getting distracted by other people's fanfiction so often (Hehehe).

Until next time,

RG13


	13. An Update

**Welp so... I haven't been very active lately. A mix between classes, personal life, and how I wanted to approach this story has been holding me for a while. But, I'm moving through it and have finished the first chapter. Problem is that, I built the first chapter with an introduction to the story in mind but... I haven't written an introduction yet. So I've got to write that up first before I can post the actual first chapter.**

 **I plan to have it finished before the end of the month, which also means I plan on deleting this current fanfiction because, you know, spoilers for the other one.**

 **Previously, I had looked at the story I'm writing as a prologue to another set of stories and that's all, not like an actual story. So, that leads to complicated parts being rushed, story points glossed over as unimportant, and it becomes overall shorter. Now, I want to make it look like an actual story. Character development, foreshadowing and all that jazz!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Randomguy out!**

* **Jumps out a window** *


End file.
